Long Under Tree
by kalicoeye
Summary: Legolas is an elfling giving his ada headaches and heartache. The young life of Legolas ‘long under tree’.
1. Captive

Title: Long Under Tree

Author: Darkhorse

Rating: PG

Summary: Legolas is an elfling giving his ada headaches and heartache. The young life of Legolas 'long under tree'.

Feedback: yes please

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Legolas scuffed the ends of his little boots on the pristine white of the marble floor in his fathers study. "Please Ada? Please, can't I go outside for a little while?" He pleaded, sticking his bottom lip out just enough that it wouldn't be considered outright petulance.

"No my little greenleaf," Thranduil sighed, not looking up from the large volumes on his desk. "There is no one to watch you, you are the son of a King and you are in danger because of that." Thranduil caught the look of despair on his sons face, he had only ever forced Legolas to stay inside when he was being punished.

Elrond was coming for a visit and was due to arrive with his twin sons in less than two days. Because of this his staff was consumed with preparations for the Lord's arrival, young Legolas had not been able to walk in the sun or swing from a tree's willing bough for two days now and was growing increasingly restless.

Thranduil had explained to his son over and over again why he could not go into the forest alone and why everyone was too busy to play with him. The bad blood between he and Elrond was hopefully going to be put aside, Mirkwood needed the Rivendale Lord's support as the spiders continued to invade her great forests. Thranduil planned to make the arrival and visit something memorable for his own kingdom as well as for the Rivendell elfs.

"Legolas, come here." Thranduil said gently, looking up from his work and waving the sullen boy over.

Legolas quickly ran over, happy his father was paying attention to him at least, he knew he had been annoying with all of his pleading, but he couldn't seem to help himself. As soon as his baby came within reach Thranduil grabbed him and threw him lightly in the air eliciting a giggle from his charge before settling the little elf on his lap and cuddling him to his chest. Thranduil could be a stern father at times but his love for Legolas new no end.

"Why don't you look at your picture books Las'?" Thranduil mumbled into the elflings downy hair.

"I'm bored. We can go outside, ada, you would like that! You wouldn't have to stay in this stuffy old room anymore" Legolas peered up at him wrinkling his nose.

The King chuckled. "I know your tactics Legolas, I would love to take you out, but I am very busy and you have a way of turning meager minutes of play into hours, I would never finish my work."

Thranduil tried valiantly to hide his smile as Legolas made himself boneless, slinking out of his grasp and melting onto the floor in a mock faint.

"Oh no! What has become of my son!" Thranduil exclaimed overdramatically as he stood over his elfling who had flattened himself with his back to the floor and his arms stretched out wide.

"I am fading Ada." Legolas hoarsely whispered.

"Well I can't have that! What would my subjects think if I let their prince fade on my study floor? I suppose I will have to take you to the healers!" Thranduil could no longer contain his mirth as Legolas scrambled to his feet blushing. "I feel much better suddenly Ada."

"I thought you might." The King smirked, turning back to his work with a smile on his face.

"Well...I'm going by myself anyway!" Legolas blurted, testing his fathers reaction.

Thranduil jerked, Legolas had never challenged him before, he was at a loss for a moment until he decided what must be done.

The King rose from his desk and walked quickly over to his small son, towering over him. "Legolas! I said no! It is dangerous, you will stay inside and learn to be patient." Thranduil grasped the small arm tightly. "You are never to talk back to me little one." Turning him to the side Thranduil gave Legolas a light smack on his backside.

The sting of hurt feelings was more powerful than any smack, he peered up at his father through his tears. 'Does he still love me' Legolas wondered. He had never been naughty like that, he didn't know why he said that to his father. It wasn't as though he had never been spanked before, but he had never seen that look in his fathers eyes. It looked almost like fear. But fathers didn't get afraid did they?

"I'm sorry Ada." Legolas said with an audible tremble in his voice.

He stared straight ahead at his father's robes. He wanted to bury his face in them, he wanted his father to hold him so he could know for sure that he was still loved. BeforeThranduil thought to reach out for him, Legolas bolted, running for his chamber.

Thranduil cringed, he was still in a daze. The King's mind had raced ahead years in a matter of minutes. He saw Legolas as a tall elf challenging him, what would he do then? When his son was no longer an elfling how would he persuade him to stay out of danger? Thranduil returned to his desk still worrying over the child as he looked over the many scrolls in front of him.

Legolas stood in front of his window in his room, sulking. What was so dangerous? He was almost a big elf, not a baby after all! The sun was shining brightly and the breeze was cool, the forest looked so peaceful, surely no harm would come of just a little walk.

'I could come back before anyone missed me.' Legolas reasoned. 'Would anyone miss me?' A shadow of a frown fell across his fair face.

He was feeling reckless, his heart thudded hard in his chest. He had disobeyed before, but never like this. He had been told many times how wrong it was to go outside the palace by himself, and especially the woods! Big elves rarely went into the woods by themselves, let alone little princes. He had made up his mind though so without further consideration he threw a leg over his window sill.

TBC


	2. Into the wild green yonder

Title: Long Under Tree

Author: Darkhorse

Rating: PG

Summary: Legolas is an elfling giving his ada headaches and heartache. The young life of Legolas 'long under tree'.

Feedback: yes please

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Legolas stretched his arm as far he could, trying to reach the tree closest to his window. His fingertips brushed against the bark lightly. 'Too short.' He frowned. If he were in any other position he could have easily leapt into the trees waiting branches. As it was the tree grew nearly around the corner of his chambers a few of its branches had grown toward his window very close to the side of the stone wall.

"Please...please." Legolas grunted as he stretched out to the tree getting on his toes and leaning his whole body toward the thickest branch.

The tree used the wind to force its branches closer to the little elf. Grasping the branch with both of his hands, Legolas let his feet leave the window sill. He climbed towards the trunk laughing joyfully as the tree caressed his face with its leaves. Hugging the trunk tightly in his little hands, Legolas inhaled the fragrance he had missed so much, green and sweet, the perfume of the forest absorbing into his skin.

The tree fluttered its branches cradling the little elfling. "Thank you, friend." Legolas whispered patting the trunk before scooting down the tree. Perhaps the tree wouldn't have been so helpful had it known how naughty he was being he thought as he skipped for the woods.

Legolas scrambled from one tree to another, such was his joy at escaping the palace that had served as his prison. He hopped from tree branch to tree branch playing with the squirrels and hanging upside down. Leaves cluttered his golden hair and dirt smudged his rosy cheeks as he hurriedly took everything in as though these were his last moments of freedom.

The forest seemed to sing with his elation. 'There is no danger here.' Legolas decided. 'Why would Ada not let me play long ago, he is mean!' he ended the thought kicking his little boot roughly against the nearest tree. The tree responded in kind by thumping him on the head with its branch. Legolas clutched his head. The tree had not been rough but the mild pain and guilt from his own action caused him to sob and run off before the tree could offer an apple to cheer him.

Legolas didn't look where he was going he just ran ahead, deeper into the forest only looking at the ground eyes clouded with tears. He was being so naughty today! He had never felt so happy and so bad at the same time before. Happy to be in the forest and bad that he was being so disobedient. 'It is not fair!' Legolas sniffled to himself, 'Why must I feel badly, ada never lets me do anything!'

By the time he took his eyes from his feet he realized that it had suddenly grown dark. 'The day cannot be gone so quickly!' Legolas thought desperately and wiped at his grubby face smearing the tear tracks. Looking up he saw that a fog had fallen into the trees, it was very heavy and sun had nearly disappeared in it. It frightened him. The woods looked very different when sun was not shining through leaves.

'I have to get back before someone misses me.' He reasoned, even though he knew it was because he was scared. 'Which way is home?!' He suddenly panicked, he had not been looking when he ran and all of the trees here were strangers to him.

'I should climb a tree and then I can see where home is, I shall have to find a very tall tree that escapes this fog.'

Thranduil had once told him that fog was a fallen cloud. Legolas thought that it must be very sad for the cloud, to be so far from the sky and all alone without the other clouds.

Thranduil had laughed at this. "Clouds don't have feelings little one." He had said. Well, if they did have feelings Legolas would have understood exactly how they felt! Legolas spotted what he thought must be a very tall tree and started to climb.

It was not easy to climb this tree he discovered, the branched were gnarled, far apart and the tree offered him no assistance in getting up. He was getting closer to the fog; it was very thick he saw. It seemed to touch the trees in an odd way. Finally he was close enough to feel it.

It was strange fog indeed! When he touched it, it stuck to his fingers. 'I thought clouds would feel different.' Legolas pondered as he tried to poke a hand through the sticky stuff. His hand stuck. The more he struggled, the more he became trapped in the strange cloud.

Using his other hand Legolas tried to free himself. He managed to tear a small hole in the 'cloud' and free his hand just enough to crawl through the hole so he could yank from the other side. Unfortunately the sticky white stuff entangled him around his middle on the way and only made his situation worse.

"Release me cloud!!" Legolas commanded in the princeliest voice he could muster. The cloud did not release him.

'Ada could make this could mind!' he thought and Legolas knew, he knew because every time his ada commanded the ground shook, he could feel the rumbling under his feet. Of course he felt that rumbling when he had dropped that book on his ada's toe as well.

All of his struggling had awakened the spider in whose web Legolas was ensnared. Imagine her delight when she discovered that is was not her usual catch of a bird, but a little elf in her nest. Legolas stopped his struggles when he heard a low hiss beside him.

TBC


	3. Baby Mine

Title: Long Under Tree

Author: Darkhorse

Rating: PG

Summary: Legolas is an elfling giving his ada headaches and heartache. The young life of Legolas 'long under tree'.

Feedback: yes please

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thranduil sighed, As dedicated as he was to his work, even Kings get bored. He considered a break. He had put in a lot of work today; perhaps he could take a walk in the garden.

Smiling to himself he made up his mind to take Legolas out with him. He knew that Legolas would make his break more like a holiday but he couldn't hold back a chuckle when he thought of how excited his little Greenleaf would be.

Settled in his decision, Thranduil stood up and stretched before heading to his son's room.

Thranduil tapped on the door before opening it wide. "'Las! It's Ada, what say we go for a walk outside!" He said excitedly clapping his hands together before he realized that his son was not in sight.

Frowning he scanned the room. Empty.

Then he noticed little boots poking out from under the bed. "Legolas are you hiding?" Thranduil called out as he snuck to the bed.

'Perhaps he is angry with me for punishing him.' he thought. "Legolas, don't you wish to go outside with me?" Thranduil asked, frustrated at the timidness in his voice. 'Alas to be so undone by a mere elfling.'

Getting on his hands and knees, he grabbed the little boot and was surprised to find it not attached to his son.

Feeling very foolish in his fine robes on the floor, Thranduil's face pinked. He got up brushing and smoothing his robes as if it would replace his dignity. He was walking to the tapestry covered doorway when a gust of wind blew in a torrent of leaves. Deciding that the room was dirty enough without nature adding to the mess, he went to close the window.

There on the windowsill perfectly imprinted in the dirt were two little boot prints. 'Surely Legolas did not hop out the window.' Thranduil thought laughing lightly to himself. 'Besides, he would not disobey me.' he thought assuredly.

Leaning out the window he spotted the tree that had unwittingly helped his son escape. "He wouldn't have." Thranduil said out loud as if to convince himself.

There was a sound in the distance carried on the wind to his sensitive ears. Very faintly in the distance...yes he knew that sound, it was his son calling for him. The cry seemed to fill his ears now; there was panic in his child's voice.

Terror seized Thranduil's heart; he knew where that cry was coming from!

Legolas turned to where he heard the vicious hissing sound; he hadn't heard anything like that before. The spider stood poised to strike beside him. Never had he imagined something so hideous and as frightening as that spider!

All of the color drained from his face and his struggles were forgotten as he became paralyzed with fear. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to scream. Finally gulping air into his tight chest he was able to let out a piercing wail. "Adar! Adar help me!"

A wave of ice cold hit him as he panicked The spiders fangs were dripping with venom and the hissing rang in his ears. "Ada where are you!" He called desperately. The fear was too much for him, he felt very dizzy.

Legolas turned and gave an open mouthed gasp as he was confronted with multiple eyes all staring at him. Terror reflected back to him in the spiders gleaming eyes. Legolas felt his consciousness slip from him and his head came to rest weakly on his chest.

Thranduil dashed from his child's room as if a fire breathing dragon was chasing after him! Down long stair cases, and through echoing halls as silently and swiftly as only an elf can until he reached his stables. "Legolas is in the spiders nest!" He gasped, out of breath and trembling.

The guards in the paddock startled as their King threw himself on the nearest steed not caring whose mount it was as long as it had legs and could take him to his son. He turned to them with more of a pleading look than a command before they had even the time to process the information. Grabbing a sword on his way he tore out of the stables and headed for the darkest region of Mirkwood

As quickly as they could the guards armed themselves and mounted their stallions taking after their King who had already departed. The six guards had to hurry to keep up with him.

'Please let me not be too late!' he prayed silently. His heart had never been in his throat in such a way before. He had faced terrible battles and daunting tasks that befall a King, but never had he felt as desperate as he did at this moment.

The spider recoiled her fangs. No use wasting precious venom to subdue pray that was already defeated. Perhaps she would need it for a wild bird, but not this pathetic creature.

She had just feasted on a great falcon the day before and was satisfied. Wanting to save this morsel for later the spider made quick work of wrapping Legolas up in a sticky tight package, dragging his body to an open space not littered with the remnants of her recent pray and left to tend to her babies.

It didn't take long for Legolas to come around. He was confused at first, he felt very warm and he couldn't move his arms but a little. It was hard to see, but the spider had not wrapped his face so much so he knew he was still in the forest.

Whimpering he remembered the spider. He had heard his father talk about the spiders before with the other big elves but he didn't pay much attention, adults were boring, always talking on and on forever when there were so many things more fun to do.

He wiggled and wiggled, but his arms seemed glued to his sides and he could not even sit up. He tried to yell even though his chest was very tight. "ADA! Ada come get me!" He pleaded.

'My Ada can't hear me, I have wandered too far from home, and the spider will eat me.' Legolas thought, tears streaming from his wide eyes. 'If only he would come I would never be naughty again.'

Luckily Thranduil knew where his son's screams had come from and it was not as far from his palace as he wished it were. Galloping at top speed he reached the area swiftly but to his rapidly beating heart it could not be fast enough.

He steadied his horse and the six guards halted behind him. Thranduil dismounted and drew his sword. "Legolas!" His voice was shrill and commanding "Where are you my son?"

Legolas' heart swelled, his Ada was close by, he would save him, no spiders would eat him with his Ada there! "ADAR! Ada help me I am stuck in white stuff!" Legolas said once more trying to twist free and then laying back with a puff of spent air.

Thranduil let out a breath at hearing his child's voice. "I'm coming to get you my son, keep talking to me until I find you!"

Thranduil had told the guards not to attack unless it was absolutely necessary, there would be other times to fight the spiders, for now he just wanted to get his son out of this place and into his arms.

They could feel spiders watching them but they stayed still as their King followed the prince's tearful voice.

Thranduil climbed the tree closest to his son, grunting all the way as it had been ages since he had done such a thing. When he reached the web Thranduil sliced an opening gently. He did not wish to draw the owner's attention as the spiders were not known so much for their hearing as the sensations under their hairy legs.

That was a good thing with Legolas calling for him at the top of his lungs.

Crawling through the hole he immediately saw Legolas' little body and crawled to it, the thick web strong enough to hold a hundred elves.

Legolas beamed at his father as Thranduil gently cut away the web. "I knew you would come Ada, I knew it!" He declared, looking at his father through adoring eyes.

Sweat dripped from Thranduil's brow and he wiped it away with a shaking hand. "Hush my son, I am here. Although you may not be so glad I have come when we get home as I plan to teach you quite a lesson." The King had to gulp through his relief that for the moment his baby was alright. Legolas knew he was in big trouble but at the moment it didn't matter, all he wanted was to go home with his father and never see another spider again!

Once he was free of the web, Thranduil delicately lifted his son into his arms and crawled back to the hole he had made, holding Legolas to his chest with one arm. Descending the tree as carefully and quietly as he could he set Legolas on his feet and tugged him to where the guards were watching them intently.

Thranduil grabbed Legolas about the arms and all but tossed him onto his horse before mounting behind him. The little prince kept his eyes down and away from the guard's stares as they began to ride gingerly out of the dark part of the woods.

'Ada is so mad at me; I have never seen him so mad!' Legolas thought as he felt Thranduil tremble with rage behind him. In truth, the King shook with fear over what could have happened.

Never in his long life had Thranduil been so afraid, he had not known fear when his wife passed into Mandos' Halls only sadness, Legolas had been the only thing to keep him from fading himself through that pain. Things could have been very different, if Legolas had been taken from him now he knew that he would not have been able to carry on. His kingdom would fall to ruin.

His son hadn't ever disobeyed him so recklessly! Surely the spider had frightened the little elfling enough that he would never go into the woods unattended again Thranduil surmised, But what of the other dangers Thranduil had warned him of? Must his son learn them all the hard way? No! He couldn't risk loosing his only child that way. Legolas must fear him! Fear what his disobedience would bring so that he wouldn't think to try and ignore his father's warnings.

When the sun hit their faces, the small party visibly relaxed. Thranduil tensed even more if that was possible, what he planned to do was almost as difficult as what he had just done, except this time any harm brought to Legolas would be by his own hand.

When they reached the stables Thranduil gave his appreciation to the guards, bowing to them in great thanks before grabbling Legolas' arm and trudging toward the palace. Legolas glanced up to catch the sympathetic smiles on a few of the men before he was hauled away.

The fear in the king's heart swallowed him, fear wouldn't help him now, he must be strong for Legolas he thought as he thrust aside the tapestry door to his chambers and shoved Legolas in.

Legolas cowered from his father. 'Why do I have to be such a bad boy?' He thought wringing his hands. 'Ada must hate me; see how he cannot even look at me?' Thranduil couldn't look at his son, 'I love him so much, all I want to do is hold him and never let go, how can I strike him?'

"Legolas! You stand in that corner until I come back!" Thranduil bellowed pointing to a far corner of the room. Legolas gave him a tearful look, his lower lip trembling, before ducking his head and shuffling to the corner nose to the wall.

Thranduil pushed back the tapestry leaving the room and got no further than a few feet before slumping against the wall cradling his face in his hands. 'You cannot be weak... you cannot be!' He commanded himself. It took him several minutes to calm his beating heart and settle his nerves.

Taking a deep breath and swiping at his eyes, Thranduil came back to the room and looked over at the trembling back of an elfling in the corner. Taking off his sword he slipped the sheath from the leather and laid the weapon on his wardrobe. Legolas looked over his shoulder and watched wide eyed as his father turned to him and doubled the thick belt.

Legolas' mouth dropped open. "I...I'm sssory adar." He stammered.

The soft voice stilled the King for a moment before Thranduil walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Calling his son over Thranduil was surprised at how quickly his elfling came to him. Little hands rested on his knees and tear filled blue eyes gaped into his. Thranduil tried to swallow past the boulder growing in his throat.

"Legolas, why are you being punished?" Thranduil asked after clearing his throat from the fog of remorse.

Legolas suddenly wished that the spider had stung him, at least the pain would be swift and he would not have to listen to the disappointment in his adar's voice. " B because I...because I'm bbaad!" Came the sobbed reply.

Thranduil swallowed hard. "No, no my son you are not bad, what you did was very bad though. You must always listen to me and do as I say, do you understand me?"

"Y..yes a..ada! I will be g...good. Please do not hh...hate me anymore Ada!" The elfling gasped out.

Thranduil's mind throbbed. He tossed aside the belt as if it had bitten him and stilled himself. "Legolas I love you! You are my life! I love you so much my son, I would not be able to continue in this world without you." Tears fell from Thranduil's eyes as he lifted his son into his arms.

" Y..you still l...llove me adar? Ev...ven after I was so bbad?" Legolas asked him peering up through dark wet lashes.

"Of course I do! Nothing could ever change that! EVER!" Thranduil nearly shouted.

Legolas buried his head in his father's robes and continued to cry. 'he still loves me!' His heart sang.

"What if I hadn't heard your cries my son? Do you know what would have happened? When I tell you you cannot do something it is not because I want to spoil your fun, it is because I know of dangers you do not!" Thranduil gritted out through his growing tears. 'It will be my love for him that will make him obey not his fear of me' He decided clutching the child to his chest.

Thranduil hugged his son as tightly as he could. "You are a good boy Legolas, even good elves make mistakes sometimes. There is no mistake so big that I would not forgive. I only want you to obey me so that I can keep you from all of the bad things that are in the world."

Legolas snuggled deeper into his ada's robes. "If there is ever a temptation to do something I have told you not to do, you can talk to me about it little one. I promise I could never ever hate you."

Yawning, Legolas nodded his head against Thranduil's chest. "Come, I think you should take a nap before dinner don't you?" Thranduil jostled his sleepy son. Legolas just nodded and clutched him tighter.

Legolas rested his head in the space where his ada's neck and shoulder met and continued to cry quietly. He had never had such a busy day and he never wanted to have one again!

Thranduil carried him to his own room holding him tightly as though he would fly away. Thranduil tenderly wiped the tears from his sons face marveling at the sweetness in his eyes before undressing him and pulling a short sleeping tunic over his golden head.

Laying him on his stomach on the little bed the King tucked a lock of hair behind his elflings ear and kissed him as his child's eyes fluttered closed in exhausted sleep. Sitting down on the bed Thranduil ran his fingers through the silky gold strands of the elflings hair and kissed the elflings flushed cheek again before getting up.

Thranduil was almost out the door before he heard a little voice.

"What did you say my son?" Thranduil asked.

"Could you say it again ada?" Legolas said drowsily.

Thranduil thought for a moment. "I love you Legolas."

His Greenleaf smiled before drifting to sleep.

TBC


	4. visitors

Title: Long Under Tree

Author: Darkhorse

Rating: PG

Summary: Legolas is an elfling giving his ada headaches and heartache. The young life of Legolas 'long under tree'.

Feedback: yes please

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thranduil tossed another robe onto the bed; morning had come too soon for the Mirkwood King. Startling awake as the morning bell broke the silence outside of his chambers, he woke to Legolas' toes pressed into his cheek, all of his soft sheets stolen and wound tightly around his son's small body.

Much to the King's chagrin the elfling had taken to sleeping with him since the episode with the spider. Thranduil could understand his fear and attachment, but sharing his bed with the elfling had been a painful experience. It was as if Legolas had timed his thrashing about perfectly for whenever Thranduil had begun to fall asleep he received a swift kick to his kidney.

Now he was frantically trying to decide what robe made him look most regal. Legolas escaped from under the last robe that had been hurled over him.

"I like this one Ada, the blue flowers are pretty!" Legolas exclaimed.

Thranduil decided he was definitely not wearing the 'pretty' one.

"Yay! I can't wait till the elflings get here Ada; I want to show them my favorite tree!" Legolas said while jumping on the bed.

"Legolas......I'm sorry I didn't think to tell you, but while Elrond's sons have not yet reached their majority.........they are much older than you. They may not wish to play with you." Thranduil said gently.

When Legolas had asked him about who was coming he had, in his haste to prepare for the visit, replied 'Elrond and two of his elflings'. He hadn't given it much thought at the time, but in his kingdom there were no elflings Legolas' age, he had only once played with some elflings from Lorien. The King was still subjugated to the same tales about the fun Legolas had experienced in their company. Elflings were not born as often as mortal children, for if they were middle earth would be crawling with immortals.

Legolas wanted to cry, he knew what elflings of that age were like, bossy and mean. Two elflings who were close to their majority had teased him mercilessly months before when his leggings became tangled in some garden bushes and he was forced to walk home with his under clothing on display.

Thranduil saw the disappointment and sorrow on Legolas' little face. He felt terrible. Swallowing past the lump in his throat he made his sincerest apology.

"I'm sorry 'Las, really, they are still young yet, they may want to play with you." He knew it was a poor statement.

Legolas looked up into his Adar's sad face and forced a smile. "It's okay Ada; I'd rather look at my picture books anyway."

Thranduil grimaced, the elfling was trying to make him feel better, and it only succeeded in making him feel worse. The king looked thoughtfully at the last robe in his closet before pulling it out and slipping it on.

"You know Legolas," He said while closing the clasps on the pale green breast. "I still need a noble elf for one last job, it is a very important task and I would only allow my most trusted elf to do it."

Legolas' eyes went wide, "What is it Ada?"

"Oh.....I need someone who knows the palace and grounds very well so that they can show them to our twin guests, they have never been here before and I need a responsible elf that can show them all of our best rooms and gardens. Oh yes, and that tree....the one you like so much, someone will have to introduce the twins to the tree of course." Thranduil had turned his back so that he wouldn't give himself away to Legolas with the large grin on his face.

"I know the palace Ada!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Oh, that's right you do don't you. You know the palace and the grounds too. Hmmm, no one knows that tree like you do and you are my most trusted elf as well. Legolas, would you do this job for me?" Thranduil couldn't hide the smile in his voice.

Legolas hopped off the bed and thrust his arms tightly around Thranduil's leg. "You mean it Ada? Really?" Legolas asked beaming up at him.

Thranduil smoothed a hand lovingly down the prince's face. "Yes Legolas, you can show them around the palace, but don't leave the grounds understand?"

"No, I meant do you really mean I'm your most trusted elf?" Legolas ducked his head.

"Of course you are." Thranduil soothed. "Now, I think you should get ready for such an important task don't you?"

Legolas beamed up at him "I love you my Ada." He said before running off to his room.

"Have some one help you Legolas!" Thranduil shouted after him, wincing at the number of times that his elfling had dressed himself in tattered leggings, a backward tunic and a jeweled tiara used only for weddings.

Legolas rushed out to stand beside his father amongst the welcoming party that had gathered in front of the palace.

"There you are Legolas! I was about to send someone........" Thranduil paused, looking over the elfling and quickly looking down at himself.

"I look just like you Ada!" Legolas shouted proudly.

The King swiped a hand over his face. "Yes.........you do. I suppose it's too late to change that." Thranduil glared at the prince's minder who looked horrified. She suddenly realized why Legolas had insisted on that particular robe.

Standing proudly beside his Adar, Legolas tried valiantly to mimic the stern features that Thranduil seemed to always be sporting. His endeavor failed as he was taken over by excited wiggling and giggles he smothered with his hand when he saw the Rivendel party arriving.

Elrond dismounted gracefully at the gate and was followed by his two sons in his procession to meet the king. Elrond did not stifle his grin when he approached and saw one very no nonsense king beside a matching wide eyed elfling that was trying desperately to stand still under the onslaught of his curiosity.

"Thranduil, I am honored to be in your presence once more." Elrond stated regally before extending his hand from his chest, his sons following suit.

"We are honored to have you Lord Elrond. Welcome to Mirkwood, I hope that you will enjoy your stay." Thranduil said repeated the gesture.

"These are my sons, Elladan and Elrohir." Elrond introduced.

"We thank you for your hospitality King Thranduil; we are in your service." The two replied bowing slightly.

"Well met, and this is my son Legolas." Thranduil knew he had to act quickly before Legolas' composure dissolved completely.

Before the visiting elves could greet him he burst forth, "Hello I'm Legolas and I live here and I get to show you the palace!" Legolas beamed breathlessly and then frowned and ducked his head, that wasn't what he was supposed to say. He had forgotten what he had practiced!

Legolas looked up under lowered lashes to survey the damage but the visitors bore smiles on their faces. Thranduil nudged him and he looked up as his Adar mouthed the words to him.

"Oh yes, now I remember Ada! I am honored to meet you Lord Elrond and Eldan and Elroher, welcome to Mirkwood." He gestured awkwardly.

Elrond chuckled, "Well met prince Legolas!"

Elrond had barely uttered his greeting when his hand was being grasped by two small ones. "Come, you have to see the palace and the gardens and my favorite tree! Legolas tugged Elrond's arm.

Elrond was overcome, how could such an exuberant child come from a stuffy elf like Thranduil? Perhaps he had misunderstood the king all of these years. He laughed as the elfling pulled him forward.

"Legolas, you may show the Elrond's sons the palace. Elrond and I have things to discuss." Thranduil said a bit exasperated prying the prince's hands off the Lord.

"Okay Ada!" Legolas said with barely contained excitement as he released Elrond and lunged for the twins.

As Legolas pulled the twins off Elrond looked at the king with raised eyebrows. Thranduil shrugged and a small smile cracked his stern facade.

"He takes after his mother." He said simply before leading Elrond into the palace at a much slower rate.

The twins turned smirked to each other as Legolas excitedly pointed to tapestries and told all of the thrilling stories he had heard about the characters and nature stitched into them.

This elfling was at least entertaining, with what their father had told them about Thranduil, they were certain that they would be in for a dull visit. They were rapidly becoming fond of the elfling despite the fact that he talked more than anyone they had ever known.

By the time they reached the gardens they were feeling relaxed in the presence of their exuberant host and enjoyed his lilting, all be it rapid, dialect. The beauty of the gardens settled him though and the twins were awed at the splendor of the well cared for greenery.

Legolas was very good about naming the plants for them and then they came upon a large willow that the prince had dubbed his 'favorite'. "Isn't it wonderful?" Legolas sighed as he grasped the trunk and nimbly swung up into its branches. The tree rocked the elfling ever so slightly, welcoming him. Elladan and Elrohir could not see what Legolas saw nor hear the whispers that he could hear but they nodded and smiled.

Later the three settled by a stream as the day faded and the twins told Legolas about Rivendell. Legolas sat enthralled with the tales and did what he had come to do lately when listening to entertaining stories; he moved his tooth with his tongue.

He didn't know why but recently he had been able to move it. He would move the tooth back and forth, it hurt a bit but it also felt good, like scratching an itch.

So the prince lay in the grass on his belly listening to his new friends and moving his tooth when all of the sudden the strangest thing happened! The tooth wasn't there to wiggle anymore! suddenly sitting up Legolas pulled the bloody tooth out of his mouth.

The twins paused their story when they saw the prince turn pale and holding his front tooth in his hand. Legolas was speechless, what had he done. He had ruined himself!

If only he had not played with it his tooth would still be in his mouth where it belonged! Now he would go the rest of his life without this tooth! Legolas tried desperately to put it back but it wouldn't stick.

Elladan, never missing a chance to tease, said

"Oh no Legolas your tooth has fallen out! You know what that means? Tell him Elrohir."

"Loosing a tooth," Elrohir paused trying to think quickly. "Loosing a tooth means that you are turning into an Orc!"

If it were possible, Legolas turned whiter.

"A..an Orc?" He squeaked.

"Yes," Elladan said. "and you had better not let your Adar see he will be terribly cross with you."

Legolas gulped. He wanted to cry, he stared at the tooth in utter shock. "Help me! You gotta help me put it back in! I don't want to be an Orc!"

"Don't worry Legolas we will help you." Elrohir said, this was going to be fun!

"What do I do?" Legolas wailed.

"Quick, we need flour and water, where is the kitchen!" Elrohir asked dramatically.

Racing into the kitchens, Legolas saw that they were full, elves were busy preparing for the feast. It was easy for the small elf to sneak in unnoticed amongst the hurry and distraction. Spotting a large sack flour the prince snatched it from the floor and tugged it back to the waiting twins in the hall. "I have it!" He replied breathlessly, the sack heavy in his small hands.

"Hurry lets go back to the stream!" Elladan urged, near busting with laughter.

"There now Legolas open your hands and we'll mix the flour with the water and stick that tooth in for you!" Elladan shared a smirk with his brother at their game.

After mixing the paste, Legolas stuck a glob on his fallen tooth and pressed it back in place with tremendous force. "It worked!" Legolas exclaimed and then smiled allowing the tooth to fall into his lap.

"Oh no!" The prince grasped his tunic with his dripping pasty hands. "I'm gonna be and Orc!" He wailed.

"No you won't Legolas," Elrohir chuckled, not being able to control his mirth. "perhaps you are not pasty enough."

"Yes, we must make you more pasty Legolas, get into the stream." Elladan added to his brother's suggestion.

Legolas got into the stream and looked at them so beseechingly that they were struck with guilt....for a moment. "What now?" The little prince asked.

Elladan unceremoniously dumped the entire bag of flour over Legolas' golden head. "Now dunk just a little and get good and pasty Legolas, we'll get that tooth back in!" Elladan commanded.

Legolas emerged extremely sticky from the stream, 'It must surely work this time!' He thought as he stuck the top of the tooth into the glue on his head and jammed it back into his mouth again.

Just has he was doing so he heard his Adar calling for him, he snapped his mouth shut and then gulped, amply swallowing his tooth!

As Elrond and Thranduil approached, Elladan and Elrohir swiftly walked into a wooded part of the garden.

"Legolas there you are I've been....." Thranduil paused in horror, there stood the prince of Mirkwood covered from head to toe in drippy paste. "What in Arda.....Legolas! What are you doing!"

Legolas was unable to move. 'I just swallowed it! I swallowed my tooth! It's gone forever! I'm sure to be an Orc now!' He thought desperately.

Legolas wanted to answer his ada, bury his face in his Adar's tunic and tell him of the awful thing that had happened and how his son would now be an Orc, but he couldn't.

Maybe there was hope left, he didn't want his father to know just yet of the tragedy so he couldn't just open his mouth and reply...else he would see!

"Legolas you answer me!" Thranduil bellowed. Elrond cringed behind him, the happy little elfling he had met hours before looked so distraught! This was not lost on Thranduil, he softened a bit, how could the elfling always manage to get in such mischief?

Just then the twins came out of the woods "Legolas what happened to you?" Elrohir exclaimed. Legolas was confused for a moment before he realized that they were helping him, they were not going to let his Adar know he was becoming an Orc.

Thranduil sighed. "Legolas get inside and take a bath and be quick about it, we will see you in the dining hall when you are through. Now hurry!" Thranduil sighed exasperated before rushing his son along with a solid swat that made the prince yelp and left the king with a handful of paste.

TBC


	5. Innocent

Title: Long Under Tree

Author: Darkhorse

Rating: PG

Summary: Legolas is an elfling giving his ada headaches and heartache. The young life of Legolas 'long under tree'.

Feedback: yes please

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Legolas let his feet rise to the surface of the water, he wiggled his toes experimentally. What did Orc toes look like he wondered? His toes didn't look any different to him he decided. He would have kept a close eye out for any Orcishness, this was hard to do since he had never seen one. He let his feet slip back beneath the murky water and continued scrubbing at his pasty head.

'Ada will be so upset when he finds out,' Legolas sighed as he thought to himself. 'he hates Orcs! Now his son is becoming one! He will probably send me away to live with them.'

Silver tears pooled in his eyes and dripped down his quivering chin and into the white water.

After he had gotten as much of the sticky white glue out of his hair and ears as he could, Legolas looked forlornly at the blue tunic and leggings that had been laid out for him by a servant. He wouldn't match his Ada now, his green robe lay over a chair caked with flour. Legolas did a quick survey of his belly button for paste before fastening the silver flowers on the breast of his tunic.

Facing the mirror, Legolas brushed his downy hair and tried to smile at himself for courage, only to see the evidence of his change. He put his tongue in the hole were his tooth once resided. Fighting back tears he realized that when he became an orc he wouldn't look like his Ada, Orcs were hideous creatures, everyone knew that and his Ada was the most beautiful elf in all of Arda.

After Legolas finished his straightening he clamped his mouth shut, determined not to let his secret out.

The little prince ran as quickly as he could to the dining hall before stopping to compose himself correctly before entering. A few of the servants smiled at him and Legolas had to remind himself not to smile for fear of being found out.

When he reached the table he could stand it no longer, instead of going to his seat like he had been taught Legolas rushed to his Ada. Catching him mid-sentence to Elrond the elfling flung his arms around Thranduil's waist.

Thranduil looked stunned for a moment before unclenching the elfling's fingers from his robes and lifting him onto his lap. Legolas immediately buried his face in the king's neck. "What's wrong little birdie?" Thranduil asked with such gentleness Elrond dropped his fork. The twins glanced over to see the prince's distress and dropped their eyes to the table in guilt.

"I love you Ada." Legolas mumbled into Thranduil's shoulder where he could hide his missing tooth. The king pushed Legolas off his shoulder so he could look into his eyes that were pink with sadness. "What is it my baby? What is wrong?" Thranduil asked brushing the soft hair out of his son's eyes. Legolas kept silent focusing his eyes on the ornate buttons that decorated Thranduil's robe.

"Oh Legolas," Thranduil hugged the prince close and kissed his head "I'm not angry with you about earlier, But I do think you should apologize to our guests for being so unmannerly don't you?" Thranduil asked setting him on the floor.

Legolas looked at Elrond's gentle smile and then back to his Adar's expectant face before shaking his head no. Thranduil was surprised.

"Legolas, apologize now." The king said firmly.

Legolas only looked at his boots and shook his head.

The hall was thick with noise, but Legolas could hear nothing but the beating of his own heart. Thranduil couldn't believe the stubbornness, he couldn't remember his son ever outright denying him, and what a time for his child to misbehave! He was at a loss for a moment until he heard a softly mumbled apology, had it not been for his superior elven senses the whisper would have been lost.

"Legolas, that is not how you apologize and you know it, now stop looking at the floor and apologize to our guests properly!" Thranduil scolded.

"It isn't necessary Thranduil, no harm was done but to himself." Elrond injected seeing the downcast prince.

Legolas wanted to smile his thanks but he knew he couldn't so he kept his mouth tightly closed.

"Legolas knows better than this, and he knows the consequences for disobedience as well." Thranduil stated with conviction.

Seeing that his son was not going to cooperate he gave the elfling a scowl and sent him to his seat beside him so that the boy wouldn't embarrass him further. Legolas sat in the chair and stared at his food. His stomach growled and he felt very sorry for himself realizing that his Ada was cross with him and he couldn't eat either for fear someone would notice the missing tooth.

The twins sat across from him beside their father and desperately tried to get his attention. They hadn't meant for the trick to go on as long as it had and Legolas looked so terribly sad.

Legolas looked up when a grape bounced off of his shoulder. Elladan smiled at him and tried to explain that it was only a joke but it was very hard to communicate when he couldn't say anything. Both twins gestured to their mouths and shook their heads. These gestures only made Legolas more distraught, why couldn't they just give an Orc some peace?

When Legolas looked away he was pelted with another grape. Without thinking Legolas grabbed a handful of grapes off of his plate and sent them flying at the twins. He succeeded in not only hitting them but also Elrond, his tutor and two servants.

"LEGOLAS!" Thranduil bellowed. "What has gotten into you?! Have you lost all of your manners elfling? You will apologize and go directly to your chambers!"

The twins looked horrified as Legolas turned pale and clenched his mouth shut. "Legolas, this is your last warning, I will not tolerate this disobedience! It will go very hard for you if you do not ask for forgiveness this instant." Thranduil relayed coolly. Legolas kept his mouth closed, barely breathing. The twins were chilled and Elrond felt helpless looking at the small elfling who clenched his mouth so tightly.

"Take him to his chamber, I will deal with him later." The King commanded a nearby servant. "Yes my King." The servant replied helping the prince from his chair and clasping the small hand tightly as they left.

After exiting the great room the servant scooped the prince into his arms and carried the trembling child to his room. The servant gently lay Legolas down on the bed and hummed to him rubbing his small belly as tears rolled down the prince's soft cheeks. What a bad day it had been! Now his Adar was very angry with him but it was still better than the king finding out the horrible truth.

Many hours later Legolas was sitting in his window watching the sun disappear and listening to the trees gentle speech, when his door opened.

Legolas could still see the barely hidden outrage in his Ada's eyes. "Well what do you have to say for yourself elfling?" Thranduil asked demandingly. Legolas turned back to the window, unwilling to voice the problem.

Thranduil wasted no time, how dare the boy refuse him! Legolas let out a small gasp as his Adar griped his arm and yanked him to the bed. Sitting down Thranduil pulled Legolas in front of him and grasped him by both arms. "Legolas! This behavior is unacceptable, I am your adar and your King and you WILL obey me. Now you will apologize for your actions!"

Legolas looked up, his lip trembling and slowly shook his head no. Thranduil was appalled. grasping Legolas' arms tighter and giving him a shake. "I am so mortified by your conduct today! Of all the times to disobey Legolas!" The King ranted almost stomping his feet in anger. "You embarrass me! I will not tolerate defiance elfling!"

Thranduil suddenly softened at the princes glittering eyes. "Are you ready to apologize now my son?"

"Y....yesss add...da" Legolas choked out with his head turned down. Thranduil released his son's arms and the prince stood shakily before him. "Well, let's hear it Legolas." Thranduil said patiently, remorse written plainly on his face seeing the tear tracks from his son's bright eyes.

Legolas bit his lip and a fierce determination took over. His ada mustn't find out! 'I am all he has, I must find a way to fix it so he will never know!' The prince thought biting harder on his lip to keep his crying inside.

"Legolas do you need encouragement to find your tongue?" Thranduil asked amazed at the stubbornness in son. He had always feared this day would come, the cursed line Legolas was a part of had spent lifetimes battling against their own stubbornness.

Thranduil's stomach felt like lead, he did not want to punish his child but he felt he did not have a choice. Picking his son up Thranduil clutched the boy to his chest. Tears welled in his own eyes and he rocked him. "Oh Legolas, why must you be like me? I love you my son, I don't want you to suffer as I have." The King sighed near the prince's ear.

With his face buried in Thranduil's robe Legolas sobbed his heart out. "I love you too ada." The pain of making his ada so sad swallowed him, made him dizzy and weak. he placed gentle kisses on his adars neck and snuggled deeper into the strong arms that cradled him. Thranduil had decided to make no more of the apology, he knew that couldn't spank his son now, if the child refused him than he had won.

Thranduil continued to rock his child for a few minutes brushing the hair back from Legolas' fevered brow as the elfling clutched him tightly and stifled his whimpering. All of the pain and fear he had felt during the day had made him exhausted.

"Come let's get you to bed, perhaps tomorrow will be a better day my son." Thranduil said carrying the miserable boy to his bathing chambers and wiping his tear stained face with a damp cloth.

Taking the rest of the formal clothing off of his son's lean frame Thranduil pulled a soft long shirt over his child's small shoulders and took him to the rocking chair on the other side of the room. They both needed consoling this night he felt.

Legolas reveled in his fathers soothing touches and soft words letting him know of his love. The sadness in his son's eyes was more than Thranduil could bear. Placing gentle kisses on his child's forehead he launched into a story that had always made his little one laugh.

Legolas tried not to but he could feel his mouth pulling upward, he loved this story, his adar always made the silliest faces, but he mustn't smile else he would reveal the secret he had tried so hard to protect! Valiant efforts were made but Legolas could not help the smile and soft giggle that erupted. Thranduil beamed down at him, he had succeeded!

"Oh Legolas you've lost a tooth," Thranduil commented mildly "you know what that means don't you." At this the elfling burst into tears. "I'm sorry ada!" He cried.

The king didn't know what to do. "Legolas hush, it's over, I am not angry with you anymore. What's wrong my son?" He tried to sooth but to no avail. "Legolas is this about your tooth? All elfling's grow up, it is all right you will always be my little one."

Legolas wailed into his hands muttering indistinctly. Thranduil pulled his sons hands from his face and asked again as to what might be the matter. "Will you still want me when I am an Orc?" Legolas gasped out between sobs.

Thranduil was at a loss for words, he had no idea where Legolas had come up with something so odd to say. "Legolas, you can never be an Orc." He said plainly not knowing how to get through to the hysterical child.

"Yes I will be ada, I will! I lost my tooth! That means I am turning into an Orc, I don't want to be an Orc! Now there is no hope atal because I swallowed my tooth!"

Thranduil furrowed his brow and began to get an inkling as to where his son had gotten this misinformation. "Legolas did Elrond's sons tell you this?" He asked firmly.

"Yes ada, and they tried to help me stick it back in with all of that paste... but it didn't work." Legolas replied looking down despondently.

Thranduil was filled with rage not only at the twins but at himself for being so quick to anger when he should have known his child better and should have tried to understand.

The king tilted Legolas' head back until he could see into his sad eyes. "Now you listen to me Legolas, loosing a tooth is a natural part of growing into a big elf, it does not mean you will turn into an orc it happens to every elf and it is not a bad thing it is a good thing, I am proud of you."

Legolas smiled his toothless smile genuinely for the first time and Thranduil swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Why didn't you tell me 'Las? Why didn't you tell me about your tooth?"

"I didn't want to upset you ada, I thought you might send me away to live with the orcs when you found out." Legolas said softly.

"I was wrong to shout at you ion." Thranduil blurted out , his guilt overcoming him. "Please do not be afraid to come to me with your worries Legolas, you are my treasure, I would never turn you away." Legolas hugged his father in relief.

Thranduil pulled back the sheets on Legolas' bed and tucked his elfling in kissing his brow. "Are you sure I am not going to be an orc ada?" he asked, worry still lingering in his blue eyes.

"No Legolas, I promise that could never happen. Even if you could turn into an orc I would still be your ada and I will love you forever."

Legolas clutched the Kings hand," Don't go ada I'm frightened." He begged although he could not fight off the sleep that over took him.

"I am here." Thranduil replied sitting on the bed.

As Legolas drifted to sleep, Thranduil made up his mind that the twins would pay for their cruelty to his son. Pay dearly.

TBC


	6. Payback

Title: Long Under Tree

Author: Darkhorse

Rating: PG

Summary: Legolas is an elfling giving his ada headaches and heartache. The young life of Legolas 'long under tree'.

Feedback: yes please

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed other than just saying update please ;) It really helps motivate me so if you want more please review!

It was early morning in the dining hall where the two royals were seated alone before the early meal. Thranduil watched Elrond go pale as he relayed the reasoning of Legolas' poor manners the previous night.

Though he had known Thranduil for centuries, Elrond was only beginning to come to an understanding with the king and knew he could not afford to jeopardize the budding relationship they had begun.

He couldn't believe with how strongly he had cautioned his sons on their behavior before they had arrived that they would do something so foolish. If not for the strained relations and Legolas' feelings the situation might have been funny, instead it left him in a rage.

"I swear to you I will make this right Thranduil, not only to you but to Legolas, I swear it!" Elrond stated passionately.

"I believe you will Elrond." Thranduil sighed.

'The real blame belongs with me.' he thought sadly. The regret of overreacting to his son so harshly still hung over him like a fog.

Legolas entered the hall without his usual speed creeping over to his fathers chair and clutched at Thranduil's blue robe. Though his fears of being an Orc had been erased, the hurt feelings still shone brightly in his blue eyes. After Thranduil had cuddled him close and kissed his forehead Legolas turned to Elrond.

Elrond felt his heart warm seeing all the stern posturing in Thranduil's character slip away when Legolas was in his arms. 'So this is the key to Thranduil's heart, I will have to remember that.' He concluded.

"I'm sorry I was disrespectful yesterday my Lord." Legolas said softly to Elrond ducking his head to the folds of his sire's robes and rubbing his fingers indulgently into the soft fabric.

"Oh, Legolas I'm so sorry for the trick my sons played on you." Elrond said grabbing hold of the little hands. "How would you like to get them back?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

A smile crept across Legolas' sad face revealing the tender gap in front. He quickly covered his mouth and nodded seriously.

"Good! I say we come up with our own trick for those nasty boys, eh my prince?" Elrond asked before he began to whisper his plan into the shell of the small ear, a delighted giggle escaping Legolas' lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No sooner than the two Lords had begun to talk of other matters, than the culprits stepped into the dining hall and took their seats looking as though they had not slept a wink. 'Good.' Elrond thought to himself. 'At least they have the tact to look guilty!' The Lord stilled his frustration to an impassionate mask as he greeted them.

The truth was that the twins had tossed and turned the night before in guilt over their joke that had gone too far. They had debated finding the prince in the middle of the night and telling him of their wrongful trick, but fear of being caught by the stern king had kept them in their beds.

Their room was not far from Legolas' and had listened to the echoing shouts of the young prince's scolding with lumps lodged in their throats. They had both felt incredible guilt over getting the elfling in trouble and they cringed when they saw the look of sadness on Legolas' face as he shifted in his seat.

Thranduil was cutting an apple into small bites so that Legolas could bite around the gap in his teeth. Seeing this Elladan nudged his brother.

"Thranduil knows what we did!" He hissed.

"Shut up!" Elrohir replied. "If he knew it was us he would tell ada and if ada knew we would be sent back to Rivendell in disgrace!"

"Maybe we deserve to be." Elladan hissed back.

"But it was only a joke!" Elrohir mumbled looking down at his plate.

Of course they knew they deserved to be punished but no child would ever willingly accept defeat, they had to make certain that they were not found out. Their father would be furious if he knew.

"Ada, was your rest well?" Elladan tested for his father's response.

"Yes ion nin, was yours?" Elrond replied gently. The twins relaxed seeing that their father was not cross with them.

"I...it was fine ada thank you." Elladan replied.

If the twins did not already feel terribly enough, they certainly sunk further down into the oversized chairs when Legolas smiled at them sadly and waved slightly while nibbling on his apples and casting sorrowful glances at the King.

The older boys ate slowly, their stomachs doing bitter flip flops in guilt. "Why don't you boys go out and enjoy the day?" Thranduil asked the twins kindly. "Elrond and I have things to discuss."

"Yes King Thranduil ." The Twins replied eager to get out of the room that had seemed intensely hot all of the sudden.

"Legolas you may go with them, and you had better stay out of trouble!" The King barked menacingly and then promptly winked at his son when the twin's heads drooped.

"Yes ada." The prince responded with a quaver in his voice.

To the twins' horror Legolas tenderly got out of his seat and did a perfect limp to the door. They followed behind biting their lips. Once they were down the hall a bit, Elrohir broke down. "Legolas we are sorry you got into trouble, it was only a joke honestly we were going to tell you!" He said desperately.

Legolas gave a mirthless laugh. "It was funny, really, it was silly of me to believe you, you two sure are good at tricks!" Legolas choked out a laugh again and made his eyes fill with tears that he hastily wiped away.

"Anyway...let's go play." Legolas said sullenly as he limped further down the hall.

"Legolas?" Elladan paused. "Did you....did you tell your ada about the trick?" He didn't really want to ask but the curiosity had been killing him.

"No he found my tooth missing and I realized your joke. T'was a good joke, you really fooled me!" Legolas replied smiling tremulously as he led them to the gardens.

"What did he do to you Legolas?" Elrohir asked, he knew the King was gruff and hated the idea that the elfling had been hurt because of them.

"It doesn't matter, let us play." Legolas replied sadly as he walked.

The sky was clear and bright but storm clouds had settled over the princes of Imladris. Legolas sneaked a look back at their expressions before smirking and continuing quietly, "I really thought I would be an Orc can you imagine? I truly am a stupid elfling like ada says. My nana was killed by an orc, I thought that he would send me away to live with them. I was so afraid. How stupid I am."

The twins cringed visibly. They had played plenty of pranks but had never been as sorry before as they were at that moment. They had met a happy energetic elfling yesterday and now their little host was sullen and hurt.

They had done that. They had changed the child from extreme joy to extreme sadness. The two shared a guilty look and gulped.

"Legolas....why don't you show us your tree again?" Elladan asked hopping to bring some cheer into the elflings sad eyes.

They walked to the tree and the twins climbed happily up into its branches before looking down at seeing the prince still on the ground.

"Come up Legolas!" Elrohir called.

"No I don't want to." Legolas replied rubbing gently at his eyes. "You climb I will watch you, I don't feel like climbing."

As the day continued, the slow painful ache of guilt only grew torturously in the twin's hearts. Dinner saw them back in there seats around the table heads hanging low and feeling miserable. Elrond winked at Legolas and he grinned mischievously back upon seeing the affects of his good acting.

It was late in the night when Elrond woke Legolas "Come young one lets get those two good." Elrond spoke softly rubbing the elflings small stomach and smiling at the excitement in the young face.

Elrond helped him to his feet and the two snuck down the hall silently, Legolas trying not to trip over his ill fitting night shirt as it dragged on the floor. The elfling tried to stifle his giggles with one hand while the other was clasped tightly into the Elf lord's large palm.

Elrond lead the way into the twins' room and swiftly set light to the candles through out the room filling it with a warm glow. He then pulled a vial and two thin paint brushes from the folds of his robe before he called Legolas over placing a shallow dish in his hands.

"Don't worry about waking them," Elrond told him. "I've given them something to make their rest deep." He then poured a pungent green liquid into the dish and handed Legolas a brush with a wink before filling his own dish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the palace woke to screams coming from the twins rooms. Legolas reached the room first since his room was the closest and valiantly hid his excitement under a look of shock.

The twins were covered head to toe (from what could be seen) in green dots that were slightly raised into bumps. The pungent rotting smell of the ink soaked into their skin. Elrond rounded the corner quickly the very picture of concern and gasped when he saw his sons.

"Elbereth! what has happened to you!" The Lord shouted frantically running over to them and making an elaborate search of their speckled bodies.

"We don't know ada we woke up like this." Elrohir exclaimed, even more concerned to see his father's reaction to the spots.

Thranduil dashed in at that moment and immediately choked. "What in Arda is that horrible smell!" He exclaimed holding his nose.

The twins looked horrified, the smell was truly awful and it was the odor that had stirred them from their deep sleep.

"Ada, what is it, what has happened to us?" Elladan asked desperately, too concerned with his appearance to acknowledge the King.

"I....I don't know, I have never seen anything like this before." Elrond said distractedly, then as if remembering where he was he shook his head and added quickly. "Don't you worry my sons, I will discover the cause!"

At that moment Thranduil noticed Legolas shaking and quickly excused them both declaring it a private moment for Elrond's family and carted Legolas down the hall to his room and shut the door swiftly so that they could both erupt with laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elladan and Elrohir sat on their beds under a pile of their father's medical books searching on their own as their father had instructed, informing them that he was going to Mirkwood's library in search of others. Their brows were furrowed in concentration.

"This is hopeless! These books have nothing on elf illness, elves do not get ill!" Elladan grunted and he pushed the volume aside and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wait a minute!" Elrohir grasped his brother's arm and pointed to a passage in his book. "Are your spots itchy?"

"No, are yours?" Elladan asked, beginning to feel a little itchy.

"A little I think." Elrohir said and began scratching gently.

Hours later Elrond returned to the twins' room after spending his time in the kitchens having desert with his hosts and teaching Legolas some of the Westron language to find his sons writhing on the floor and scratching each others backs frantically.

When they noticed their fathers return they hopped off of the floor and rushed to him. "What did you find ada?" The twins asked looking desperate and wringing their hands.

"Well," Elrond sighed sitting on the bed and beckoning them over. "I didn't find much, just some silly nonsense about guilt. These Mirkwood libraries tell you nothing!"

The twins shared a look and gulped. "What...what was it about guilt adar?" Elladan said tremulously.

"Some nonsense about extreme guilt causing green pox to appear it also mentioned something about odor, the outcome is very dire, even resulting in death. It's not important.......after all what would you have to feel guilty about?" Elrond gave a sad smile before grasping their arms. "Did you find nothing at all?"

They both shook there heads slowly, trying to keep their eyes from bugging out and looked at their hands. "Well, I will just have to go back to the library then." Elrond sighed. He then felt their foreheads and clicked his tongue proclaiming them 'hot' before getting up and walking to the door.

"Ada," Elrohir said quietly and watched as his father paused at the door, his back turned to his children. "Ada, did that book say that there was any cure? Any cure for the guilt and the disease?"

"I didn't read that far." Elrond said before turning around swiftly to face them. "Why? Is it important?" He asked delicately and without suggestion.

There was silence for a long moment.

"No, no of course not." Elrohir said.

"A guilt disease?" Elladan laughed shortly. "The very idea, why it's just silly."

Elrond sighed and nodded before leaving the room. As soon as their father left the twins began to really panic.

Elrohir grabbed his brother by the arms. "Do you realize what this means! We are going to die!"

"Shut up Elrohir, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard, really, dying from guilt!" Elladan scoffed before wrinkling his brow and scratching idly at a green bump.

"This is all you're fault Elladan, you started the whole thing with that poor elfling!" Elrohir seethed.

"My fault?!! What about you? You are the one who told him he would be an orc!" Elladan snapped back.

"Only because you were too stupid to come up with anything, besides you pasted the poor prince up and kept throwing grapes at him!" Elrohir screamed at him.

Before long the two were rolling on the floor throwing punches and clawing at each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Elrond returned to the room hours later, he opened the door to see two disheveled boys sobbing on the bed. He moved over and sat on the bed between them. Despite his anger he couldn't help but feel pity for the helpless looks in their eyes.

"Ada, Elrohir and I have something to tell you." Elladan said sorrowfully.

Elrohir could bear it no longer. "We are dying of guilt ada! It's true, we have done something regrettable, don't let us die!" He sniffled loudly.

"What have you done boys...surely it cannot be so bad." Elrond said guardedly.

"We tricked the prince Ada, when he lost his tooth we told him he would be an Orc and tricked him into thinking he could put it back. Then he was punished because he was afraid to show his ada what had happened." Elladan replied sheepishly picking at his robe.

"We didn't mean for our trick to go so far ada." Elrohir nearly interrupted. "We were only having a little fun, we never thought it would turn out the way it did!"

"We've never felt so badly ada, honest, the guilt was too much to bear." Elladan added softly. "Is there anyway to heal the pox ada? I'm sure it is the guilt disease."

Elrond sat quietly listening to the confession his anger burning deeper the longer he sat. After a long pause and the two boys faced him looking as dejected as he had ever seen them. He sighed. "It is only ink."

The twins looked confused for a moment. "Ink?" They replied simultaneously.

"Legolas and I dotted you with an herbal ink last night, it seemed only right for you to get a taste of you're own vial trickery." A mixture of relief and dread passed over the identical faces.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Elrond seethed at them. The twins looked mortified as he continued. "How could you sabotage this meeting for me by playing your cruel jokes on a small child, A CHILD! You scared that elfling out of his wits and crushed his heart, yes he was punished because of your despicable lies! Do you not understand the position you put me in with King Thranduil just when we were beginning to mend centuries of discord! Why I should hand you over to him to deal with!" Elrond nearly shook with rage.

The twins could not have looked more overwhelmed. After sitting in shock they mumbled an apology knowing it would do them no good. Elrond stood from the bed glowering at them.

"I love you my sons with all my heart." Elrond exclaimed Even in his fury. "You will know Legolas for the rest of your immortal lives. You are lucky that he is young and forgiving now. You may still forge a relationship with him. Mark my words....he will not always be a little elfling, he will grow and you may one day have to discuss the same things with him that I now discuss with his father. I hope that the same bitterness with not grow between you, you must not let that happen."

"I'm sorry ada, we understand." The tearful reply came halted by sobbing breaths.

"I hope you do understand that," Elrond sighed. "I do not think you intended to be cruel...."

The twins sighed in relief that thief father still had faith in them.

"But you were non-the-less, you are getting older as much as I wish you would be elflings forever. There comes a time to put away childish things and to learn the importance of thought before action!" Elrond made each boy look at him before embracing them.

"You should also keep in mind that your adar is better at pranks than the two of you combined, I hope you remember next time how it feels to be on the receiving end!" Elrond gave a snort of satisfaction that was rather un elflike.

"Dinner is in an hour, and now I think the matter has been settled for the most part. We can start again and show the Thranduilian's that we can represent ourselves better hmm?" Elrond asked before giving them both another squeeze.

The twins bobbed their heads enthusiastically and Elrond left to prepare himself for the evening feast after giving them a 'cure' for the ink bumps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After kneeling to Thranduil and begging for his forgiveness (which was given with a stern grunt) The twins seated them selves gingerly down at the table across from the prince and were to ashamed to look at him.

The meal progressed for several minutes in the noisy hall before the two felt a grape bounce off of their heads and looked up at the toothless smirking prince.

Legolas giggled a joyful laugh and the twins blushed and smiled too. The prince they met when they first arrived had returned! As the three laughed at their ordeal and hearts were mended.

Elrond looked to them and grinned. The future promised to be better than the past.

TBC


	7. The Meaning Of Forever

Title: Long Under Tree

Author: Darkhorse

Rating: PG

Summary: Legolas is an elfling giving his ada headaches and heartache. The young life of Legolas 'long under tree'.

Feedback: yes please

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Good shot Legolas!" The twins exclaimed patting the little archer on the back.

Legolas tried not to smile so big and pretend like their praise had not meant the world to him. He wanted to impress them, he didn't have many friends and Elladan and Elrohir were so much better at every thing than he was.

"It wasn't in the middle of the target like yours is." He said pointing at their arrows clustered in the centers of their respective targets.

"Still, it was very good. It was the best one yet I think." Elrohir informed him.

"If I had a real bow an arrow I would never miss and my arrows would stick like yours do!" Legolas said looking forlornly at his toy bow. He had been so excited to get the bow only recently and now he felt embarrassed.

'I must look like such a baby to them.' He thought as his face flushed.

"Come on Legolas shoot again!" Elladan encouraged when he noticed the elfling spent an in ornate amount of time studying his bow.

Instead of firing one of his now decidedly pathetic untipped arrows, Legolas approached Elladan. "Can I hold your bow please?" Legolas asked expectantly. It wasn't really a request. He knew if his ada was there he would get a scolding, but he wasn't and these were not big elves anyway, he decided that he did not have to be polite.

Elladan hesitated and looked at his brother who only shrugged and continued shooting. Legolas had his hand held out and Elladan laid the end of the bow in his palm while he continued to hold the other end himself.

Legolas tugged but Elladan would not release the bow. Elrohir looked over and laughed lightly before stifling it at his brother's glare.

Realizing this was all he was getting, Legolas put on his most regal face and claimed that it was a fine bow in the same manner he had witnessed the weapons master do on several occasions.

Elladan thanked him and they made no more of it, though Legolas no longer shot any of his arrows. He only watched as the twins shot many times until the sun began to set.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ada I am very lucky to have my bow...." Legolas began. He was splashing in the bath Thranduil had insisted he have before bed.

The prince had spent a good amount of the day with the horses and when he had sat beside his adar for the evening meal the smell was so strong the King's eyes had watered.

"Mmm hmm." Was Thranduil's mumbled reply. "Put your head back in my hand so I can wash your hair."

"It is a very nice bow isn't it." He said looking up as his adar as the flowered soap was rubbed into his scalp.

"Yes Legolas very nice. Hold your nose now, we are going to rinse." Thranduil said waiting for him to do so before submerging him and rubbing the soap out.

"Ada...." "Yes Legolas." "Ada, Elladan an Elrohir have very nice bows too." Legolas spluttered as he wiped water from his face.

"Legolas?" "Yes ada?" "What do you want." Thranduil asked while dunking a cloth and slathering it until it frothed with soapy bubbles.

"Adaaa..." Legolas replied trying to look affronted which was very hard to do when ones face was being thoroughly scrubbed. "I don't want anything......" He struggled trying to stop the cloth from further assault on his face. "I was only thinking............ada did you know that Selle's Elleth is very fat? That means she is going to have an elfling ada."

"Yes Legolas, but not for some time." Thranduil commented thinking on the weapon's master's wife while soaping a wriggling foot. "Oh and Legolas, do not call her fat, Elleths don't like that."

"Yes ada....well I was thinking it would be nice of us if we could give the elfling a gift. I think the elfling would really like a bow and arrows......" Legolas stated as he kicked a little and splashed his adar.

The king glared at him before grabbing a towel. "I suppose you know just the bow and arrows to give the elfling don't you."

"Yes ada, I do. The elfling could have my bow and arrows." The Price inspected his wrinkled fingers with feigned interest.

"Why Legolas how very generous of you!" Thranduil exclaimed with fond amusement as he plucked his freshly scrubbed elfling out of the bath. "But Legolas wouldn't you be sad to have no bow at all?"

"Oh no ada! I could have a bow like Elladan and Elrohir, Captain Selle has loads of extra ones, I wouldn't mind getting an old one. It is ok." Legolas grabbed hold of his adar's hair to steady himself as he was rubbed dry.

"No Legolas." "But...Adaaa." "NO." Thranduil stated firmly, putting an end to it.

Legolas knew saying anymore would be a mistake, people did not talk back to his ada.

He simply could not help himself. As soon as Thranduil put him down to find suitable night clothes Legolas stomped his foot. "It is not fair!! I want a real bow!"

The King turned around so quickly and with such a gleam in his eyes that Legolas immediately covered his bottom with his hands.

"I am not a baby." He said shakily.

"You are my baby." Thranduil said as he ignored the defiance for a moment to gather the sleeping tunic and came back to the bed. "You are tired elfling, we will discuss this in the morning. You are never to speak to me in that manner again Legolas or you will be a very sorry little elf." He scolded calmly pushing the neck of the tunic over damp golden hair.

There would be no games of 'where is the elfling' tonight as both parties were decidedly grumpy.

"Goodnight ion." Thranduil said kissing him as he snuggled into the covers. "Goodnight ada."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ada." Legolas whispered. It was hard to see in the dark bedroom. Legolas crept closer to the bed. "Ada are you awake?"

There was no response to his quiet question. Going up to the head of the King's bed Legolas whispered in the delicate curve of his father's ear. "Ada wake up."

Under normal circumstances Thranduil would have woken to the sound of a body entering the room, but he was deep in reverie. He had finally come to some agreements with Elrond this day and was getting his first night of full rest in many weeks. His eyes were half closed in weariness and he was near snoring with his heavy breaths.

Legolas furrowed his brow, his father looked very different when he was sleeping he decided. He was suddenly afraid, he didn't like it when his ada was so still. The prince stood for a few minutes staring at Thranduil's lax features before poking his little finger in his sire's eye.

Legolas let out a grunt before Thranduil rocketed off the bed.

"What! W...who goes there!" Thranduil jumped to his feet with the speed of a batting eyelash and had pulled a sword so quickly from beside the bed it was as if it came out of thin air.

He scanned the dark room his eyes glittering and full of fire to see only Legolas looking at him with his mouth gaping.

"Legolas! What are you doing!" Thranduil fumed at him, yelling so loudly the bed post seemed to tremble. Legolas stood silent, mouth still open.

"Legolas....is.....something wrong?" Thranduil's rage changing to concern when his son stood as still as a statue with his mouth still open after many minutes passed. When he didn't receive a response, Thranduil placed his sword back in its resting space and sat down in front of the little statue.

The King turned his son's face to him. Legolas swallowed and his eyes were wide. "Do it again ada."

"What!" Thranduil's rage returned.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Legolas giggled at him clapping his hands.

"Legolas! This isn't a game! My heart was near my nose!" The King was incredulous. Thranduil had often scared his son in their play and Legolas had learned to delight in it.

"Oh" Legolas realized that his adar was indeed angry and ducked his head. Thranduil Let out a sigh and dropped his hands to his knees. "Well, what is it? Why do you wake me in the middle of night?"

Suddenly Legolas did not think the reason he came seemed so important. He remained silent. "Legolas, I am in no mood for this. Speak!" Waiting for the child to speak only served to increase Thranduil's ire and Legolas' timidity.

"A...aada I am big enough for pointy arrows." Legolas replied. Thranduil ran a hand down his face, lifting his son onto the bed he grit out, "Unbelievable."

Legolas ran his fingers over the smooth cover on his father's bed as Thranduil gnashed his teeth audibly. He was feeling no mercy for the elfling at the moment and he knew he must regain his calm. It would be good practice for the meetings he would have in the coming days.

Thranduil was feeling his age. Mayhap he wanted to throw a tantrum like an Elfling though.

"Legolas what are pointy arrows for?" The King asked with his mouth forming a thin line.

"For sticking in targets ada, my arrows do not stick and I don't know how I am improving. See ada that is why I need pointy arrows." Legolas reasoned.

"No Legolas, an arrow is a weapon meant to defend us from harm. An arrows sharp tip.....Legolas.....is meant to kill. Killing is not a game and killing is not for the young and innocent, you must learn to value life before you can take life." Thranduil stated holding both of his son's arms and staring deeply into wide blue eyes.

Legolas gulped. He had never thought of it that way. "I want to be a warrior ada, I want to defend you from harm."

"One day you will Legolas....when you are a grown elf. First you must grow your mind and listen to me so that I may guide you. I know what is best for you. One day you will be ready for a weapon that will defend our kingdom but not until your King commands it!" Thranduil said sternly.

"Now then...did I not say we would discuss this in the morning?" An eyebrow was raised high at this.

"I forgot" Legolas mumbled quietly

Thranduil snorted at this. "Mmm hmm.....Go and bring me your bow and arrows Legolas."

Legolas' eyes widened. "Why ada?"

"Did you not hear me?!" The King bellowed.

Legolas found his feet and ran quickly to his room to retrieve said items. On his way back he tripped several times on the edge of his night shirt and left a few arrows to litter his trek as he could not put them back into the quiver with his hands overly full.

It was a sad elfling that returned to the exhausted King's bed chamber.

"These will be staying with me for a time, until you learn to appreciate what you have." Thranduil said as he plucked the items from his son's precarious grip.

Suddenly Legolas realized that while he may not have had a big elf bow like Elladan and Elrohir he loved his bow and play arrows deeply. He began to wail. This was the worse punishment ever!

"Adahaha *sniff* I abresheate my bow!! Please don't take it away.....I abresheate ada! I do!" Legolas cried while wringing his empty hands.

"That's enough now Legolas. Ada is tired. You were very naughty to wake me for something so meager." Thranduil scolded gently despite his frustration.

Legolas quieted and gazed forlornly at his lost favored toy. "Can I sleep in your bed ada there is a spider under mine." he hiccupped while holding his arms out expectantly.

Thranduil rolled his eyes and lifted the elfling into his lap.

"I'm sorry ada. Are you still angry at me?" Legolas sniffed.

"A bit." Thranduil sighed.

Legolas wrapped his arms around His adar's neck and peppered Thranduil's face with kisses until his stern face couldn't hold back a smile.

"But.....I love you forever." He said kissing the drying tears from Legolas' cheeks. "You will stay with me tonight but You will be quiet and sleep, understand? Your adar is very tired."

Thranduil lay down rolling Legolas on his stomach by his side. The King let out a frustrated sigh as he tried to regain his rest.

After several minutes of peace, he was disturbed by wriggling.

"Lay still! I won't say it again!" Thranduil commanded.

Just as he was beginning to drift off he felt breath on his ear.

"Ada? how long is forever?" Legolas whispered.

Thranduil clenched his fist and grit his teeth.

"Too long." He groaned.

TBC

Thanks to everyone who took the time to review it really motivates me to post!


	8. How Fragile We Are

Title: Long Under Tree

Author: Darkhorse

Rating: PG

Summary: Legolas is an elfling giving his ada headaches and heartache. The young life of Legolas 'long under tree'.

Feedback: yes please

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thranduil had punished himself he decided.

By taking Legolas' toy bow he had taken away the main reason that the elfling actually left the palace. He cringed when he heard another crash down the hallway. This was followed by his elfling running squealing loudly passed the doorway as he was chased by the shouting twins for the third time that day.

Elrond was under the impression that if they were interrupted one more time, Thranduil was going to burst into flames. The King's face was a vivid red and he was furiously waving the quill in his hand as if he was doing battle with a balrog.

Elrond on the other hand was enjoying the sounds of play. It was distracting him from the argument that he was positive Thranduil was trying to start. Not but a few minutes later the squealing continued, this time coming from the other direction.

Thranduil threw down the quill he had previously been mangling. "That's it!" He exclaimed stomping out of the room with Elrond at his heels to make sure that the King did not murder his children.

"Adaaa! Save meeee!" Legolas squealed running around the corner and into his adar's open arms. Thranduil caught him and swung him around planting kisses on the hot, giggling little face.

The twins rounded the corner breathless and laughing, coming to a halt before they would run into the King and their own adar who was shooting them warning looks.

"Ada.....Ella...dan....n...Elr...rohir...almost....catched me!!! An....we.....are haveen....fun ada! Come...play with meee!" Legolas said gasping for air, placing his hot palms on Thranduil's cheeks.

"My goodness, you are out of breath ion." The King exclaimed.

Legolas look puzzled for a moment and replied, "No ada I have more breaths."

Thranduil hid his laughter and smiled at the twins. "Well, I am glad you are having fun. All of you." The two relaxed visibly.

"It is such a nice day, how would you all like to go on a nice picnic? I can have my cooks prepare you something, tell a few guards take you to the falls for the day and bring you back in time for the evening meal." The King coaxed.

He did not have to do much coaxing, the twins looked delighted and Legolas began to chatter excitedly. "Yay ada we are going to have so much fun! Can I ride with you on your horse ada? Will you go swimming with me? Yaayy a picnic a picnic!" The little blond exclaimed clapping his hands.

"Legolas I cannot go with you, Lord Elrond and I have things to discuss. You go with the twins, you will have a good time." Thranduil said putting his son down.

Legolas made a face. "Ada you said not to go in the forest without you. You have to come!"

"You will be alright ion, the guards will protect you. I wish that I could come play with you, but won't it be fun?" Thranduil asked frowning in mock disappointment.

"I'm sorry you don't get to come ada, don't be sad, I will bring you a water flower." Legolas replied patting his adar's knee consolingly.

"Thank you Legolas I know you will bring me something special, now go gather the things you would like to take with you and get your horses ready." Thranduil said sending him off with a pat on his backside.

"Impressive." Elrond stated after the three departed.

Thranduil simply winked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Mirkwood pony and two Rivendell Horses trotted down the path in between two sets of guards off on their Journey.

Legolas looked back over his shoulder at the palace and sighed. He was very excited to go on this adventure but he had never been away from his ada very long and he had never ever gone to their special place without him before.

'I will have to remember everything especially well so I can tell ada all about it when we get home.' Legolas thought biting his lip and turning back around.

When they had finally reached the falls. The twins stood in wonder. The air was full of sunlit mist and the surrounding meadow was speckled with brilliantly colored flowers. Birds flew about singing beautiful songs and the water gleamed like silver.

To find such a place in Mirkwood, a place that had seemed so dark and ominous was like some beautiful dream. In truth, at one time all of the land had been like this, not so long ago, when Mirkwood had been Greenwood The Great.

The peace was broken not but a few minutes after dismounting though, when Legolas asked why Elrohir's horse had five legs with a puzzled expression on his face. The party had all turned around quickly only to witness the stallion releasing his bladder.

Elladan laughed so hard he had to clutch his knees to keep himself from falling over. The others soon followed suit and Legolas never did find out the reason behind the horse's deformity.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on lets go swimming!!" Legolas shouted as he ran to the falls only to be chased by the twins who passed him by, shirking off tunics and leggings on the way. The twins jumped into the water with simultaneous splashes.

After divesting himself of his clothing the prince eased himself into the water, he did not like to put his head under or have his feet leave the sandy bottom.

"Come out Legolas!" Elrohir called out from the middle of the pond.

"Uhm...I...I like it better here!" Legolas shouted back pretending to make a game of splashing his palms in the water while he shivered at being half submerged.

Elladan swam back to the shore to come to the little elfling's side. "Are you afraid of the deep water Legolas?" He asked kindly.

"No." Legolas mumbled tucking his chilled fingers under his arms. He looked up and saw the friendliness in Elladan's eyes. He then nodded his head yes slowly. "I never went out there before, my legs are too short to reach the bottom and I can't swim so good. Me an ada only play on the waters edge. " He confided.

"Elrohir and I will help you Legolas, we can teach you to swim better or I can take you just out there and hold you up so you can see what it is like." Elladan said holding out his arms.

Legolas bit his lip before stepping into the out stretched arms. He didn't know if he should trust the Elladan after the trick that they had played on him but he wanted to go out badly and his adar had always said no.

Elladan put the elfling on his hip and waded out before he could not reach the bottom himself, shifting Legolas onto his back, he swam out to his brother.

"There you are Legolas!" Elrohir said cheerfully, taking the elfling from Elladan's back and bobbing him in the water. Legolas grasped Elrohir's arms tightly, his body stiff as a board and his eyes large. "It's okay, we won't let anything bad happen to you." Elrohir cooed.

Over time Legolas began to relax allowing the twins take turns floating him on his back. His ada did that with him as well, he had never been able to float on his back without support but he could float on his belly just fine. He insisted on showing them that trick several times. He liked to swim, but he was much more akin to climbing trees than he ever would be to the water.

After an hour of trying to teach Legolas how to swim in the deep water and splashing about, the three came to shore and lay on their backs to dry in the sun. Legolas began to feel very sleepy but he did not want a nap when there was so much fun to be had so he dressed and asked if they could now have their picnic.

There were many fine foods. Several of Legolas' favorite desserts had been tucked lovingly into the basket by the adoring cooks. The guards dined with them all the while keeping a close eye around the area, humoring the gentle pats on arms, points and questions of their prince.

After the picnic The twins wanted to practice their fencing with sticks and Legolas decided it would be a good time to get a gift for his ada. He went with a guard to where the fragrant water blossoms grew and plucked a full white blossom that shimmered in the sunlight.

"Oh prince Legolas that is a fine gift for a King! You have chosen the very best one!" The guard praised.

Legolas beamed and puffed his chest slightly at the praise before a beautiful bird caught his eye. "Gallion! Look how beautiful!" He said pointing at the bird who had come to rest in a near by tree. He looked down at the blossom that had seemed very lovely until the bird caught his eye and then glanced again at the creature before an idea came to him. "Gallion can you capture that bird for me, I think ada would like it much better than this old blossom."

"Oh no my prince, the bird would not be happy in the palace, this is his home. You wouldn't want to take him from his family would you." The guard asked playing on Legolas' tender heart.

The elfling frowned. He did not want to take the bird from his family, but he really wanted to bring his ada something special. He shook his head no and the guard smiled but still saw the want glittering in the prince's indigo eyes so he decided to distract him. "Well now that you have your beautiful gift would you like to explore a bit my prince?"

Legolas saw many beautiful things on the surrounding hills as he strolled hand in hand with his favored guard. He especially liked the red bug with black spots on its back, it tickled him as it crawled up his arm before it flew away.

Many of the flowers smelled quite lovely and he decided to pick some to give to the cooks who had remembered to send him off with his favorite desserts. After he had gathered a large bunch he spotted a flutter of the like he had never seen before. It was a brilliant blue that shimmered in the sunlight and came to rest delicately upon a nearby flower.

Legolas couldn't take his eyes off of the flutterfly, it was even more beautiful than the bird he decided. Glancing over at Gallion, he realized that the guard had turned his back to him and was scanning the area for anything amiss.

With reflexes only known to the eldar, Legolas reached out and snatched the butterfly out of the air as it began to flutter off. He then placed it in his breast pocket. His heart leapt with joy. 'I have the most beautiful gift for ada, he will be so proud of me!' He thought and patted the pocket for safe keeping.

"Gallion is it time to go home now?" He asked the guard, he wanted to get home as quickly as possible so he could give his ada the blue fluttering thing.

Legolas grasped the guard's big hand to guide him back to the horses, sometimes big elves got distracted and he didn't want to loose him. When they reached the clearing the other guards smiled at the elflings possessive grip on the seasoned guard and praised Legolas' flower collection. He was given a string with which to tie the cook's bouquet before he was put on his pony.

Elladan and Elrohir cast curious glances at the prince on the journey home as the elfling could not stop grinning and patting his chest.

When they reached the barn, Legolas nearly dashed from the stables without giving his pony his customary embrace and the pony snorted and stomped his foot feeling abandoned.

"Sorry Bein Pen (Fair One) I did not mean to forget you he said petting the firm neck before the pony gave in and tilted his head to snuffle in the elflings hair affectionately.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The kitchens were bustling as cooks and servants prepared food and arranged trays in preparation for the evening feast. Legolas wanted to give his flowers but he was afraid perhaps he would be trampled if he tried to enter. The elfling cleared his throat as he had seen his adar do when he wanted to draw attention to himself, but no one heard him no matter how long he spent coughing and grunting.

Legolas decided to use his own brand of attention getting. Collapsing to the floor he screamed at the top of his lungs and kicked his legs. His ada had always taken notice of him when he did that. It wasn't very positive notice but notice all the same.

Heads turned and the kitchen grew quiet as the prince stopped his screaming and kicking and smiled up at his audience. He stood and walked over to Belle, the head cook and held out the bouquet in his left hand. "Thank you for my picnic." He said thrusting the flowers into Belle's hands. He waved to the cooks and scampered off.

The kitchen quickly returned to it's rushed pace but for one head cook who calmly placed a vase on the center table filed with wilting flowers and a heart filled with love.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was rare for Legolas to be the first one at the dinner table but he was this evening as he waited eagerly for the guests and his ada. He twirled the water blossom between his fingers and periodically patted his pocket for reassurance.

When the King and Lord Elrond entered the dining hall all of the elves within stood in respect. Legolas also stood and as soon as his adar was announced he cupped his hands around his mouth and called out. "ADA! Over here ada! It's me, Legolas!" Thranduil took a moment of pause to give Elrond a roll of his eyes as he shook his head. The Lord acknowledged him with a knowing grin.

When the King came to his seat he kissed the elfling's head. "I'm glad you warned me Legolas, I was afraid it was my other son calling for me."

"Ada, you have another son?" Legolas asked looking very jealous.

"No ion, and it is a good thing I don't! It is all I can manage with just the one." Thranduil teased tickling his elflings neck.

"Did you boys have a good time?" Elrond asked. The twins who had joined them only slightly after the two royals, were very happy to relay the details of their day and Legolas could not stay in his seat as he talked animatedly.

Legolas left his chair and walked over to Elrond. To Thranduil's surprise the elfling handed the Lord 'his' water blossom. Elrond smiled and embraced the prince, but cocked his head curiously. "Legolas? Was this not for your ada?" He cast a slightly nervous look in Thranduil's direction.

"No that is for you Lord Elrond, I got my ada something else." Legolas said proudly turning to his adar and reaching into his breast pocket. Grasping the little creature, the prince pulled his hand out and opened his fist in front of Thranduil.

The flutter lay limp and crumpled looking on his palm. Legolas was confused. "It's broken." He frowned. Deep furrows crinkled on his brow as he studied what was once so lively and now was motionless on his little hand.

Thranduil was about to hurriedly thank the elfling and snatch the demised creature away from the prince before he found out the truth when Elrohir piped up. "It's not broken, it's dead Legolas."

Elrond kicked his son under the table, the Lord's eyes widening incredulously. "owww!" Elrohir said rubbing his leg. "Well it isss!" He added petulantly.

"Dead?" Legolas asked looking at his adar.

"Yes ion, I'm sorry. It was very thoughtful of you, but you cannot put live creatures in your pocket like that. They cannot survive." Thranduil told him gently.

Legolas' eyes brimmed with tears as he stared at what was once a beautiful flutterfly now lay still and lifeless in his hand.

"Don't cry little birdy, it is alright, you did not know." The king explained rubbing the trembling elfling's back.

Thranduil's pet name for him only reminded him of what the guard had told him about the bird he wanted to take to his ada. Now the little flutterfly's family would never see him again. He had been sneaky to take the creature and now it was dead....because of HIM.

Thranduil took the flutter from his son and disposed of it and Legolas went back to his seat.

Legolas was miserable, he could not eat and spent the entire meal sniffing. The twins tried to cheer him but he could not be consoled. Eventually Thranduil could take no more and pulled the elfling to his chest where Legolas buried his face under his adar's hair and sobbed his heart out.

"It was a very nice gift Legolas, very nice." The king soothed, grabbing the prince's hand from where it clutched at his tunic and kissing the little fingers. Thranduil rocked him gently until the sobs turned into hiccups and whimpers and then the soft sounds of sleep.

The room had sobered greatly by this point. Everyone who knew Legolas adored him and felt very protective of him. The dining hall had usually been filled with his laughter but tonight his heartbreak had cast gloominess around the room.

After a few moments Thranduil excused himself from his company to carry Legolas to his bed chamber. In the past it had normally been a trusted servant's duty to lay the prince to rest, but as of late the King had not wanted to miss out on the peaceful ritual.

Thranduil laid his precious elfling on his bed and quickly changed him trying not to disturb the precarious slumber. He failed. Legolas' sad eyes blinked up at him. Thranduil felt his heart break at the look. "Please do not be so sad ion. Ada loves you."

The King bent and kissed each eye. "When you are sad, I am sad. Do you want your ada to be sad?"

Legolas said nothing but shook his head no. "There now, then let us think of something happy and have sweet dreams. Would you like some sweet berry juice?"

Long ago when the Elfling could not sleep the head cook had given him the juice claiming it had magical powers for sweet dreams and Legolas had always requested it when he couldn't sleep or needed a little extra attention.

The elfling shook his head no once more. "Ada...." Legolas said softly. "Ada, I took a life." he sniffed. "I know what you mean now....taking a life is not a game, it hurts you inside."

Thranduil sighed and nodded his head. "Life is very precious ion. We must always honor living things. Legolas..." He paused and tilted the boys face up until he could look into the puffy red eyes. "it was an accident and accidents happen...remember that elfling."

"I do not ever want to take a life again ada!! You were right to take my bow away, bows and arrows are for taking life and that is bad." The elfling declared passionately.

"As you grow you will learn better how to judge right from wrong Legolas, sometimes in life things have to die for other things to live. Like your favorite tree, a seed had to die in the ground so it could grow, a plant has to die so that an animal can live by eating it. Some day Legolas you may have to take a life, but for now you are my little elfling and you do not have to worry your mind and heart with such things."

"Will you die ada?" Legolas' heart seized with terror and more tears spilled down his cheeks.

"No ion, I cannot die because the valar knows I must be here to take care of you." Thranduil assured.

"Where did the flutterfly go ada...where did his insides go?" Legolas asked, not knowing how to put his question.

"Its fea (spirit) went where the fea's of all good creatures go, a place where there is no sadness or pain only joy and love." Thranduil replied. He did not know if such a place existed, mayhap it was only a place that generations had told their elflings of to calm their fears. But he hoped it was real, now more than ever.

"That is where nana is?" "Yes Legolas, but she is here too." Thranduil replied placing one hand on this own heart and the other over his elfling's.

Legolas had tried to stay awake but he was soon fast asleep. Thranduil pulled back the soft covers and laid his son between the sheets tucking him in gently.

The King stood watching the elfling sleep before he left the room, he returned a few moments later and placed Legolas' bow and quiver on his bedside table.

TBC

Than k you to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot to me and keeps me going!


	9. Parent Trap

Title: Long Under Tree

Author: Darkhorse

Rating: PG

Summary: Legolas is an elfling giving his ada headaches and heartache. The young life of Legolas 'long under tree'.

Feedback: yes please

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not terribly canon

"Ada look. It happened again." Legolas said as he held his other front tooth in his palm.

"Oh that is good ion. Now you will have to put it under your pillow for the nel faer (tooth fairy)!" Thranduil said examining the prince's hand.

Legolas crawled into his lap. "Ada what ith the nel faer?" he lisped.

"The nel faer collects little elflings teeth from under their pillow when they are fast asleep...." Thranduil paused at Legolas' expression of horror.

"Adaaa How doeth the nel faer get patht the guardth?!! I lotht my firtht tooth no one ith gonna thteal thith one!" Legolas howled.

Thranduil pinched the brim of his nose. "You didn't let me finish elfling! The nel faer collects your tooth and leaves a gold coin for you to spend any way you like isn't that better than any old tooth?"

"I gueth tho." Legolas said as he thoughtfully studied his tooth.

"Well, have you prepared for bed yet?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas gave him a sly grin. "Yeeethhh."

"So if I checked behind your ears I would find them clean?" Thranduil asked raising his eyebrow.

Legolas cupped his ears so that only the little tips poked out between his fingers. "Why would you want to do that ada?"

"Well I know you would never lie to me because you know better don't you!" The king said as menacingly as he was able.

Legolas sighed only slightly fazed by his adar's glare. "Well there might be a little dutht there or thomething ada, I think I should maybe take another bath."

As Legolas leaped off his adar's lap he received a hard smack on his backside as reprimand that he stubbornly did not to rub until he left the Kings chambers. When he went to his room he placed his tooth under his pillow to bathe.

He grumbled all during his bath about his ada finding out that he had fibbed, how did ada's get to know everything anyway?

Thranduil came toward the end of his washing to help him out of the tub and to tuck him in to bed for the night. He made a joke of checking behind each tiny pointed ear to make his grumpy elfling giggle before he bounced him on the bed.

"Is your tooth under the pillow." Thranduil asked as he checked for himself.

"Ada what doeth the nel faer look like?" Legolas asked ask he lay down fanning his hair onto the pillow.

"No one has never seen the nel faer before ion, because it comes when you are asleep so if you want that gold coin you had better get right to sleep!" Thranduil explained as he tucked the covers tightly around Legolas' little body.

"Ada I'm not even thleepy! Legolas stated firmly but belayed his statement with a face splitting yawn. "What can I get with my gold coin."

"Oh any number of things really, bells for your pony, sweets, a satchel of warrior elves for your floor battles, A new tunic...." Thranduil listed until he came to the tunic, which caused Legolas to crinkle his nose in disgust.

Thranduil kissed the crinkles and tickled Legolas' chin bidding him a good night. "Ada did the nel faer take your teeth too?" Legolas questioned.

"Yes of course! The faer even took your grandadar's teeth. It is time for sleep now elfling." Thranduil began blowing out the candles remembering to leave the one on the nightstand lit so that the shadows would know better than to come to his elfling's bed.

When his ada left the room Legolas sat up and gathered his tooth back from under the pillow. As he sat looking at it he wondered what the nel faer would want with HIS tooth.

He found it very odd that no one had ever seen this strange creature. The indignity of something being able to sneak up on an elf of all beings was hard for Legolas to tolerate.

Wouldn't it be wonderful if he, Legolas, prince of Mirkwood could be just the elf to capture such a creature? Inspired to action, Legolas threw off his covers and went to gather supplies. Legolas knew he would have to make the best of what was in his chambers and bath. Ada's had a way of knowing when their elflings weren't in their rooms at night.

In his bath he found a tube of ointment his minders used when his itchy formal tunic abraded his delicate skin. He brought the tube to the room and began to squeeze it out onto the floor in front of his doorway. If the nel faer came into his room through the door he would surely slip on the now greasy floorboards. Of course the faer could come in through his window so he made sure to slather the sill with ointment as well.

Looking around for more faer catching items, Legolas came upon a container of spikes he used to hang his drawings about the room. He placed these at the edges of the spread ointment. They would not harm the nel faer too terribly he decided, just stun it enough so that he could throw his sheet over it. He grabbed hold of his bath brush in case he needed to defend himself against the creature and sat on his bed to wait.

Nothing was happening and after a good amount of time, being an elfling with a limited amount of patience, he could no longer keep himself from falling into reverie.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thranduil and Elrond relaxed over another goblet of wine in the great hall as the night carried on. The two had come to an understanding during the time that Elrond had been in Mirkwood.

Thranduil did have a rough exterior but the King had been through hard times. Of the Elven realms, Greenwood had been the most vulnerable, both Rivendell and Lothlorien had rings of power to protect them, Thranduil had to protect his people without the aid of one. Greenwood had become Mirkwood and it was getting harder and harder to fight the evil that had come upon the once beautiful wood.

At the loss of his wife, the king had the sole responsibility of preserving a kingdom and raising a son.

"Legolas is a treasure Thranduil, I have been happy to meet him." Elrond said smiling as he saw the kings eyes light up.

"Thank you Elrond. Your sons too are a treasure. Legolas is my heart. It is frightening to have such vulnerability. Everything else in all of Arda dimmed just a bit when he came into my life." Thranduil said with a sigh.

"Being an adar is the most rewarding position in life. He is destined for great things Thranduil, I can feel it." Elrond said thoughtfully.

The two enjoyed more wine and friendly talk and Thranduil began to feel the effects of the wine as he fiddled with Legolas' gold coin in his pocket. Elrond called it a good evening and went to find his rest.

Thranduil decided that His elfling had to be sound asleep at this hour and rose slightly wobbly to play nel faer for the night. He gathered his bearings and quietly chastised himself for drinking so much when he was exhausted before he left the hall.

The King looked for candlelight to flicker underneath the tapestry over the door to his son's room and when he saw none he decided it was safe to enter.

Pulling the tapestry to the side he paused briefly to listen for the soft breaths of sleep, when he heard them he started to sneak toward the bed with the gold coin in his palm.

He started to sneak but didn't get very far when his right booted foot began to slip, he tried to stop himself with his left foot but it began to slip as well. Being slightly drunk his body did not know how to respond or how to right himself.

After a few moments of slipping Thranduil realized he was loosing the struggle to stay upright and he put his arms out so he would not fall flat on his face. The King let out a startled yelp as what felt like a thousand nettles stung his arms upon impact with the floor.

Legolas bolted awake at the loud cry. 'I have captured the nel faer!' he thought excitedly as he spotted the dark figure slumped on the floor in front of his doorway. He scrambled to retrieve the sheet and his bath brush before the creature could arise.

Legolas threw the sheet over the creature with his whole body, in turn landing himself on the creatures back. The creature was bucking wildly.

"I have captured you! Do not move nel thief!!" Legolas shouted as he pummeled the creature with the bath brush. "Give me my adath nel back and my grandadarth too!"

The brush continued to fall about Thranduil's head, shoulders and rib cage as he struggled to get his bearings. Everything had happened so suddenly, he had never been so caught by surprise, he had not expected to be ambushed in his child's room.

Finally puffing out "LEGOLAS!" The beating stopped and the king was able to struggle panting out of the sheet and turn to glare at his son in the dark. "What in Arda...Legolas what is the matter with you!"

The prince was stunned. He had not captured the nel faer at all only his ada. He gulped. "Oh h..hello aada."

"Legolas you get off of me this instant and explain yourself before I put that brush to good use on your backside!" The King groused rolling onto his back.

Legolas noticed something shiny in his adar's hand and noticed the gold coin. Suddenly a look of outrage flashed across his face. "Ada ….you lie to me! You are the Nel Faer!!" Legolas exclaimed incredulously.

Thranduil sat up and began pulling spikes out of his arms while trying to think of a good explanation. Feigning ignorance to the lie the King began. "Legolas I was only coming to check on you and I think the Nel Faer dropped this coin outside. Now what is all this for?" Thranduil asked waving to the booby trap so obviously set for the intruder.

Legolas looked at him skeptically before replying. "I wanted to catch the faer so that we could thee what it looked like ada."

"Well it was a good trap ion." Thranduil grunted painfully as he pulled the last spike out of his forearm. "He is an elusive creature! It is late I imagine he has already come and gone by this time. Let us look under your pillow to check!"

Legolas helped his adar dust off when he came off of the floor, the King only slipping a little from the ointment still on his boots and tried to beat his elfling to the bed.

Quick as a wink Thranduil lifted the pillow and palmed the tooth replacing it with the coin. "See Legolas! You missed him, but here is your coin!"

Legolas snatched the coin and looked at it angrily. His lips a thin line and hands formed into fists. "How did the Faer DO that ada!!"

"He must be very crafty mustn't he little birdie?" Thranduil sighed in relief that he was not caught.

Legolas continued to pout as he was laid down. "I will catch him nextht time ada! I have lotth more teeth!"

"Aye! Legolas let us leave this creature some mystery. I don't think that would have been a very good welcome do you?" Thranduil said rubbing his smarting arms and aching head.

Legolas frowned. "Thorry ada." He said kissing the wounds.

"No more traps, no more getting up and sneaking out. Once more and I shall tie you to the bed!" Thranduil told him firmly. "Now good night!"

Legolas lay down and to prove he meant business he squeezed his eyes shut. "G'nite ada."

Thranduil stood with and with a sigh of relief wiped his forehead and made to leave for his own rooms.

In his haste he forgot about the slippery doorway and both feet slipped out from under him and he landed int a heap on his bottom. He ended up crawling out of the room on his hands and knees thanking the valar that it was too late for any of his servants to be roaming the halls to see him.

When he reached his chambers the King pulled out a box containing a braid of baby fine blond hair and scraps of paper with drawings on them and nestled the tooth underneath.

Before closing the box Thranduil pulled a spike from his backside and tossed it in with a chuckle. Being an adar WAS rewarding, but it was also a pain in the.......well you know.

TBC


	10. Olly Olly

Title: Long Under Tree

Author: Darkhorse

Rating: PG

Summary: Legolas is an elfling giving his ada headaches and heartache. The young life of Legolas 'long under tree'.

Feedback: yes please, thanks to everyone who reviews, I love reading them!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Legolas, time to wake up." Thranduil said softly to the small form cuddled against his chest.

Legolas flung his arms around the King's neck and burrowed closer. "Ada can I stay with you today?"

"Why would you want to stay with your old ada when there are the twins to play with?" Thranduil asked rubbing the Prince's warm back fondly.

Legolas pulled back slightly to look adoringly into his ada's eyes. "You will always be my favorite ada. I love you betht." He lisped.

Thranduil's heart could very well have burst at that moment, he pulled his treasure tight to his chest. "Sweet elfling, I love you best too. I always will love you best."

The King found that he couldn't release himself from Legolas' tight grip, so he rested the elfling on his hip when he rose to choose his clothing for the day.

"You have fun with the twins today Legolas, they won't be here much longer." He mumbled distractedly looking for a blue tunic among the thousands of garments hanging in his wardrobe.

Legolas pouted and lay his head on Thranduil's shoulder clinging to his adar tightly. "And another thing pen-neth," Thranduil scolded gently. "you need to sleep in your own bed, no more crawling into my bed in the late night. Don't you like your room?"

"I don't want to thleep in my bed ada, I want to be with you!" Legolas mumbled into the King's sleep shirt.

Thranduil pet the Prince's golden hair softly. "What about when you are a grown elf! You cannot sleep with your ada then, what will the other elves say?"

Legolas giggled and clung tighter to his ada with his toes thinking of two big elves trying to share a bed, who ever heard of such a thing!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pen....tad.....nel....Here I come ready or not! Legolas shouted from across the garden as he unburied his head from his arms.

"Elrohir your elbow is digging into my shoulder!" Elladan hissed.

"It was your idea to hide in this cramped tree hollow so don't go blaming me!" Elrohir hissed back giving his brother an extra hard elbow jab.

"I do blame you! We could have gone swimming, we could have practiced weaponry or gone riding but instead you had the brilliant idea of agreeing to play dell and rad (Hide & Find) with the elfling for hours on end!" Elladan groused.

"Well excuse me, I didn't hear you coming up with any of those ideas two hours ago!" Elrohir fumed, squashing his brother's face into the bark.

"Elrohir! I can't breathe you orc!" Elladan screeched pressing back with all is strength against Elrohir's chest.

"I'm not an orc, YOU are an orc!" Elrohir wheezed before grabbing a clump of Elladan's raven hair and pulled with all of his might.

"That does it!" Elladan shouted as he slammed his head back into his brother's face.

With a wail, Elrohir reached his hands around Elladan's neck and began to squeeze.

"You two are very bad at dell and rad." Legolas said with a sigh looking down at them from the top of the tree hollow. "You have to be quiet so I can't find you.....now it is my turn!" Legolas said clapping his hands and bounding off.

"I'm telling ada you made my nose bleed." Elrohir pouted as he climbed out of the hollow.

"YOU are going to tell on ME?! You tried to kill me!" Elladan keened rubbing his neck as they walked to the designated counting tree.

"Ada is going to banish you because he favors me!" Elrohir replied passing his brother with his wounded nose in the air.

Legolas scanned the area looking for a new hiding place, he had already hidden in the bushes next to the willows and the willows themselves. He had hidden in the rose bush once but after the stinging scratches he had received, he decided to forgo them. It was then that he saw the basket perched nearby against the stable wall, nothing to scratch him there he surmised and crept away from the garden.

The basket turned out to be very comfy indeed after he removed a few tunics and leggings he snuggled down into the blankets left inside and shut the woven lid.

Legolas adored the twins, he could not remember ever having more joy in his life than having his two friends to play with everyday. Never having had friends his own age or brothers, Legolas idolized the Rivendell twins and was ever determined not to let them alone for a moment. He dreaded the day that they had to leave. His eyes welled with tears thinking of how much he would miss them. Brushing these thoughts aside he watched through the woven reeds as the twins continued to squabble.

"Go to another tree you are annoying me!" Elrohir responded back to a particularly scathing remark.

"Oh am I annoying you?" Elladan replied innocently before smacking his brother on the back of the head.

"Elladan I am going to kick your....." Elrohir paused, eyes staring dumbly over his twin's shoulder.

"What? What are you...." Elladan began to ask before turning around to see for himself.

There, walking along the path by the garden were two elleths. Their long blond hair shimmering in the sunlight, slender bodies and gowns blowing in the breeze. The one nearest them nodded her head slightly in their direction.

That was all it took for the twins to race the meet the elleths, both trying to stay ahead of the other. As they breathlessly arrived in front of the females Elrohir composed himself quickly.

"Hello maladies, my name is Elrohir son of Elrond of Rivendell...who might you be." he said bowing deeply. Elladan pushed him aside hastily to introduce himself transfixed by two pairs of indigo eyes.

Legolas would have seen them leave, he would have, if moments earlier he could have stopped yawning and kept his head from drooping. A long day of rambunctious play had drained his small body and the comfort of his woven cocoon lulled him to sleep. So deep was his sleep that he didn't wake even as his basket was lifted and placed on a cart nor when the basket bumped over stones along the path.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thranduil, I have enjoyed spending time in your Kingdom, it was more than I could have hoped for. I am concerned though, with the present situation. It doesn't seem that you have anyone to rely on. I had no knowledge of how dangerous your situation has become. You rule this Kingdom alone and seem to be running out of options or relief. I would like to send advisors to you along with the warriors when I return to Rivendell to help you during these difficult times." Elrond said gently trying to help but not to rub the King's pride the wrong way.

Thranduil looked thoughtful. Elrond waited patiently for the King to respond but was startled by the sudden deep sadness that filled his eyes. "Elrond..." Thranduil began quietly. "You are right that the trouble here is worsening quickly...you are also correct that I need help. I am a prideful elf, we both know this, but when it comes to my people I cannot afford to be careless."

Elrond stayed silent knowing that there was more that the King wanted to say. He watched Thranduil struggle a few more moments and was about to speak when the Royal suddenly broke the silence with a great rush of air. "I also cannot afford to put my own emotions over my responsibility to my son. Elrond I don't know how I could bear to be parted from him, but it is not safe here. I ask that you send me any help that you can spare and that you would take my son back with you."

Thranduil kept his head down, his heart breaking as he waited for a reply. Moved by compassion Elrond placed his hand over the king's now trembling one and solemnly agreed. "He will be very loved and educated well in my halls until the times comes for him to return to you."

Thranduil managed a weak smile and the two sat in a friendly but painful silence.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas awoke with a start, the basket rocket back and forth violently and for a moment the prince was disoriented. His legs were cramped as they were pulled up tight to his chest, the back heals of his boots digging into his little bottom.

He moved to stand and the basket rocked backward. Legolas reached up for the lid of the basket suddenly frightened when he realized that he was moving. The woven loop had fallen into place around the dowel that fastened the lid down and as hard as he pushed he could not free it.

The basket, as it were, rested on a cart attached to a horse at the end of a traveling party headed for Lothlorien. If one of the parties were to look back they might have seen a basket behaving strangely but the old mare had lagged quite a good distance behind the rest of her companions.

"Let...Me...Out!" Legolas grunted pushing on the lid with every word as hard as he could. On the word 'Out' the basket toppled over and rolled landing with a crunch on the path below.

The fall had hurt and Legolas would have cried but it is not the same when no one is there to hear you. Besides, the lid to the basket had been released in the fall. Legolas crawled out of the basket and inspected his arm, there was a definite purplish mark that would be good for kisses and sweets later. He hoped that it would not heal before he could show it to his ada so he could be fawned over.

Brushing himself off he started down the path with no small amount of worry on his shoulders. He was not allowed to be by himself for nary a moment and the last time he was on his own far from home he had nearly been eaten!

The path seemed easy enough, he simply had to follow it back to his home, to his ada.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Elrohir you are pathetic." Elladan stated giving his brother a sideways glare.

"What are you talking about Elladan? The elleths love me. Who wouldn't? Just look at me, I'm quite stunning!"

Elladan rolled his eyes. "You did make quite an impression." He replied dryly.

"I wonder why they had to leave so suddenly?" Elrohir said wistfully.

"I don't know, maybe elleths are not impressed by how many pebbles you can fit in your mouth......I swear, you have no more sense than a man child Elrohir."

"Maybe so..." Elrohir shrugged. "but I am faster than you Elladan and I am going to tell ada that you made my nose bleed." He taunted before leaving his brother in a cloud of dust.

"Elrohir, wait! Let's work this out!" Elladan called after him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The members of the dining hall stood as the King was announced. Elrond with his hands resting on the backs of his son's necks. They were seated and passing the bread before the King looked forlornly up from his hands.

Elrond met Thranduil's eyes and smiled encouragingly before he followed the Kings eyes to the empty chair.

"Where is Legolas." Thranduil asked quietly and slightly bewildered.

"Elladan, where is Legolas?" Elrond quickly asked his elder son.

Elladan and Elrohir went instantly pale. They had completely forgotten about the elfling. He couldn't still be hiding from their game could he? Suddenly Elrohir lost his appetite, they were in so much trouble!

Elladan swallowed thickly and turned guilty eyes to his adar.

Tbc.


	11. Oxen Free

Title: Long Under Tree

Author: Darkhorse

Rating: PG

Summary: Legolas is an elfling giving his ada headaches and heartache. The young life of Legolas 'long under tree'.

Feedback: yes please

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Legolas wiped his running nose on his shirt sleeve only to further smudge the dirt on his face. He had gone straight down the path several hours earlier feeling confident that he would soon be home until it had forked in three different directions.

The path he chose gradually became tangled with vines and small trees until Legolas was suddenly deep in the thicket and it had grown dark.

The Prince clung to the bark of some trees along his way asking them as only an elf can, where his home was and how could he get there. The trees could only shudder in response, they had never met this little elf before, and his home could be anywhere.

Legolas finally settled next to an Ash tree to rest in the great darkness as he sniffled, his feet burning from walking so long and far. The old Ash delivered what little comfort it could by releasing a bed of its leaves for the small elf to rest in. Legolas caressed the bark in thanks, trying to gulp down the terror that was rising in his chest. His ears echoed with the sounds of creatures in the dark.

A twig snapped near him, off in the distance he could hear hisses and rustling. He wanted to scream and call for his ada but if he screamed he thought that maybe one of the wild things would find him and eat him.

Legolas became increasingly frightened when the hissing sound came nearer still. Not needing further motivation, the Prince scrambled for the branches of the tree. He jumped to reach the lowest branch and with a little help from the Ash he climbed quickly from one branch to another, higher and higher until the limbs began to thin out and he couldn't climb further without the danger of falling. He nestled close to the trunk and panted breathlessly. His slim frame hot and trembling with fear as he cried weakly.

Before he could so much as catch his breath, a loud thrashing started beside him and a piercing sound followed it, Legolas turned his saucer wide eyes to see a flash in the darkness coming toward him screeching loudly and battering him. It was such a black dark in the forest he couldn't see it properly. Screaming, he retreated from the tree and the massive crabine protecting her nest as quickly as he could. Down from the tree and further into the dark forest.

******************************************************************

"Why were none of you watching him!" The King's voice thundered. "He is your Prince, your heir to the throne and you leave him unprotected! I can trust no one! Explain to me how he could come to be unguarded!" The King didn't leave a moment for answer, his face crimson with rage as he shouted at the elves standing before him.

"My only child! My Legolas has been stolen! Have you so little honor for your King that you would have him loose his only child, the only precious thing left to him! You! Calanon, my warrior, you explain to me how he could not be watched over, how he could be missing with not one of my people knowing what has become of him!" Thranduil panted, his hand resting firmly on the warrior's shoulder, dangerously close to his neck.

Calanon gulped at the ferocity in his King's eyes and stuttered out his answer with all of the bravery he could muster. "Mmmy King, Sire, just this morn you told us that we were all needed at the borders. Tha That there should be no one in the comfort of the palace grounds this day."

Slow realization reached Thranduil's eyes and the rage was replaced with painful truth. There had been a breach on his boarders reported only the day before, he had sent everyone, every single warrior and guard he had to protect it. He was wrong, he was wrong in the very worst way and now he had no idea what had happened to his child. He released his grip on the warrior and his arm dropped limply to his side.

Thranduil, having his father's stubborn pride and being the ruler of an entire Kingdom could not allow himself to be the one at fault. "I apologize Calanon, I should have known better. It is not MY people I cannot trust." Thranduil said with venom as he spun to glare at Elrond and his sons waiting nearby. "Get the horses ready, he is not near the palace. We must look beyond." The King commanded still staring menacingly at the Rivendell visitors.

As he mounted his horse, a heaviness consumed Thranduil. They had searched high and low in the fading dark for his little son, he had shouted his elfling's name over and over again and all he heard back was silence.

Terror gripped his heart with every passing second. He needed to find him, it was a climbing vine swiftly crawling over him and squeezing the life from his body. How could he have ever thought of sending his son with that irresponsible elf Lord! How could he accept help from a half elf! What use would any warrior that the Noldor sent be to him, he could not even raise worthy sons!

Thranduil used the anger to mask his fear and pain, his need to weep.

******************************************************************

Legolas thrashed through the forest sounding more like a heard of orliphants than a little elf should. All he could hear now was the pounding of blood in his ears and the whipping sounds as branches slashed at him. He tripped over fallen logs and protruding roots, falling and scrambling to his feet to run, run, run.

He ran until his tears stopped, until he was too out of breath to cry. He ran as if a balrog were chasing him and he began to feel strong. He was not trembling in the tree or lying fearfully in a pile of leaves, he was running!

'I am so fast nothing could ever catch me' Legolas thought childishly.

Unfortunately even elves cannot run forever and when the elfling tripped again, he found that he didn't have the strength to get up. Laying in the damp earth his lungs burning as he gulped mouthfuls of damp air.

When he could, Legolas sat up. Sore from many small cuts, covered in dirt and leaves, he reached to touch the tip of his tiny pointed ear that stung mightily. When he pulled back his hand he saw that his fingers were smeared with blood. He began to whimper quietly, feeling very sorry for his hurt ear when he realized that he could see the blood. There was a light around him.

Legolas could see through the trees. He was at the forests edge and a large moon was lighting the grass just beyond them. The Prince wiped his fingers on his leggings and slowly climbed to his feet, the tender pads of his feet burned and ached in his boots.

He limped slightly out of the woods into the tall grasses where the moon shined on him turning his golden hair silver. Off in the distance on a hill he could see a fire burning, it's light a beacon in the darkness. The elfling's eyes brightened and he ran toward the light.

******************************************************************

"Legolas!" Thranduil called into the dark of the forest, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. "Legolas come out! Ada is here!" Unfortunately he could not keep his voice from cracking after every other shout.

Elrond had kept behind the King, slowing his horse when Thranduil's mount slowed, slightly afraid to approach him and feeling very responsible for the missing elfling and the loss of trust. Hearing Thranduil's broken cries was not helping the situation. He longed to apologize but words were not enough. He knew that they would have to find the elfling before Thranduil would be in any condition to be rational.

Slowly the King's horse came to a stop and Elrond waited behind him. Thranduil was slightly slumped over, his shoulders low and looking from that back as though a great weight was crushing him. Elrond made his decision after a few moments and road up beside him.

"Thranduil?" The Lord reached out setting his hand on the King's shoulder.

"I wish you had not come, what good have you done me." Thranduil sighed with heat as he stared at his horse's neck to avoid meeting the Noldor's eyes.

"Please Thranduil, don't let this ruin us, ruin the bonding of our realms. Middle earth grows dark, we will need each other." Elrond pleaded. "Please forgive my sons, they do not intend to be thoughtless, it is their age. Do you remember?"

Thranduil straightened. Brushing Elrond's hand off of his shoulder. "Your son's are beastly." The King started forward again while Elrond's heart dropped.

Turning slightly, Thranduil added. "You. You I may forgive if Legolas is unharmed and found this night." Starting forward again, the King ran a shaking hand over his face and mumbled. "You had better hope I find him this night Elrond. Else I will break all ties with you until the end of my days."

Elrond was at a loss, he knew Thranduil was being rash in his urgency to find his son, but the King was just stubborn enough to keep his word spoken in the heat of the moment.

"Legolas!!" Elrond shouted at the top of his lungs, adding his voice to the hundred others.

******************************************************************

Legolas flexed his fingers stiff with cold he could not feel, he was more eager for the fire's light than to warm his body. There was nothing worse than the dark to this elfling, and nothing better or more soothing than the light. It was the reason he loved to come to his ada in the night. His ada glowed, his warm light would bathe Legolas and chase away the shadows.

As he came closer to the fire he could see a large form next to it, he suddenly felt wary, and this form did not have the slender build of an elf. Legolas decided it would be best to approach with the utmost caution. Crouching low in the tall grass he crept further until he was close enough to see the creature huddled by the fire.

"Elbereth!" He gasped under his breath. The beast was enormous and from what he could see emerging from the blackness of the creature's hood, it was covered with gray shaggy fur. It was making low rumbling sounds and as the creature turned he could see smoke billow out from its furry mouth.

Legolas stared wide eyed , studying its every move. He had never seen such a creature, not even in his picture books. He had seen drawings of balrogs, trolls and many other frightening beasts in the great library but never anything quite so peculiar as this. A fire breathing creature at that!

The monster had a rabbit cooking on a spit over the flames of his fire, Legolas' belly rumbled loudly. He had not realized his hunger and now he was certain that the loud gurgling had given him away.

The beast turned swiftly in his direction, startled by the noise, and stood to peer into the tall grasses.

Legolas panicked. It was coming toward him holding a massive stick and poking it into the grass. He couldn't wait anymore, the monster was nearly on top of him now. Maybe he could run fast enough to escape it if only he could make his legs stop shaking enough to run.

The stick parted the grass where Legolas lay crouched and the great tall creature looked dead upon him. The Prince looked up in terror and was able to scramble to his feet, his heart beating like a jackrabbit as he turned to run away.

If Legolas had known that the bee line he was making through the grass could be so clearly seen like ribbon in the moonlight maybe he would have saved his energy.

The beast caught him with ease slinging an arm around Legolas' waist and pulling him tight to its body.

Legolas kicked back and clawed at the arm that was wrapped tightly around his belly. He tried and tried to scream but every time he tried it only came out as a strangled noise through his fear tightened throat.

"Shh shh little one, calm." The creature rumbled in his ear.

And Legolas did calm, slowly, the beast spoke to him and he did not sound frightening. There was something warm and gentle in its voice. The elfling was exhausted and he stopped his struggles hanging limply in the strong grip.

"That's it now." The beast turned Legolas around to lift him and look at him properly.

"Are you gonna eat meeee?" The elfling peeped.

The big chest thundered with laughter. "Fear not, wizards don't eat elflings."

Legolas peered skeptically into the hood and saw kind gray eyes and a smiling mouth underneath the fur.

"A real withard?!" Legolas gasped, his mouth open in awe.

Mithrandir couldn't help his laughter, the filthy little elfling's eyes were huge and blue on his dirty face. Little pointed ears peaking through messy golden hair. Beaming with barely restrained excitement and showing the gap where front teeth should have been. He weighed no more than a feather as he was held out at arms length. "Whoever lost you must be beside themselves!" The wizard exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Lets go by the fire, little elf and get you cleaned up shall we?" Mithrandir pulled the elfling close to make his way through the grasses. Legolas was more than happy to get off of his sore feet and clutched onto the wizard's beard as they traversed the short distance.

Legolas lay on his back on the cloak where the wizard had put him, watching intently every move Mithrandir made as he poured water from a skin into a shallow bowl and brought it over to him, dipping a cloth into the bowl to gently wash away the dirt on his face. "There is an elfling under here after all!" Mithrandir smiled at the sleepy boy.

"What is your name elfling, I am Mithrandir."

"Mith-an-neer? My name ith 'Las, I want to go home now."

"Your nana and ada must be looking all over for you how ever did you get all the way out here?" The wizard asked. He was carefully trying to clean the small cuts on the elflings face. When he moved to clean the wound on the elfling's ear Legolas jammed his thumb in his mouth sucking greedily around his whimpers.

"Well, it would be a terrible cruelty to let your family worry any longer than they need to wouldn't it Las? We'll get you home this night. To Greenwood I assume and not Lothlorien?" Mithrandir tried to soothe the elfling as he cleaned the cut.

Legolas nodded his head smiling around his thumb. His ada never let him suck his thumb but he desperately needed the comfort. Despite the pain, Legolas was so grateful to be found and taken care of that he wanted to repay this kindness so he contented himself with stroking the wizard's 'fur' while he was tended to.

Mithrandir smiled fondly down on him. Of all the children of middle earth elf children were the easiest to love. An elf child was ever joyful and kind, prone to mischievous behavior but tender hearted and pure to the last. Best of all because they aged so slowly he could go away for a century and come back to a nearly unchanged child.

The wizard set the elfling onto his horse's back and climbed behind him. Gathering Legolas securely in his arms he made for the old passes of Greenwood. He had been heading there to begin with but didn't want to arrive in the middle of the night. Now he had a good excuse for a warm bed and a hot meal.

Mithrandir cuddled the elfling closer, Legolas had buried himself underneath the wizard's beard and had made himself very comfortable sucking away at his thumb and twirling clumps of beard with his other hand until sleep overcame him.

******************************************************************

"Thranduil, the warriors have found nothing in the East woods. Have you sent word to Lothlorien?" Elrond asked.

The King was clearly losing what was left of his restraint. "Who would I send Elrond?! All of my people are occupied cleaning up the mess you've made! I would send you to Lothlorien, believe me I wouldn't suffer to miss your company as long as you took your two elf brats with you!"

Elrond held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. He wasn't going to try and calm the King, at this point he would be happy just to walk away with all of his limbs intact.

As he was backing away, a nervous looking guard came toward them. "My Lord." He gestured to Elrond before bowing to his King. "Sire, Mithrandir approaches the gate, the tower guards have seen that it is him."

Thranduil let out a frustrated sigh. "That wizard has the worst timing, I will go and greet him. I pray he can be of some help, seeing that the present company is useless!" With that he turned his back on Elrond storming to the gate.

By the time he had arrived at the gates Thranduil was terribly impatient, every minute he had to wait for that wizard to arrive was more time taken away from looking for his child. 'Never here when I need him, where was he when this trouble began, when my wife passed? Unreliable like everyone else in middle earth.' He grumbled.

When the wizard's mare was close enough Thranduil went forward to greet him, his features stern and as weathered as an ageless being can look.

"By your behavior I think I could guess the problem Thranduil. Missing something?" Mithrandir pulled aside his beard to show the elfling pressed up against him.

"Legolas." Thranduil whispered, his throat tight as tears pricked the back of his eyes. "My son." He said haltingly as he reached forward and snatched Legolas from the wizard.

Mithrandir new that any elfling missing would have caused an uproar, he did not know however that 'Las was the Prince. Therefore his shock was met with a self chastisement to stop smoking so much pipeweed. Perhaps he would have realized that the only elfling born to the elves this late was the King's own son.

Legolas awoke with a start when he was pulled away from the wizard's side. His alarm quickly changed to joy when he realized that he was once more in his ada's arms. "Ada! Ada I mitht you!"

Thranduil couldn't speak, every word that he wanted to utter was choked off in his tremendous relief so instead he held Legolas tightly to him and tried to control his composure. All of the fear left his face and it was all he could do to look gratefully upon his elflings rescuer.

******************************************************************

The night ended with much relief to all of Greenwood and a small celebration was held in the dining hall for Mithrandir to be welcomed and fed along with the warriors and guards who had spent the night looking for a lost Prince.

This celebration was held without the King and Prince as Legolas was too sleepy to stay awake and the King couldn't be parted from him for another moment.

Legolas awoke the next morning on his own little bed in his ada's warm embrace. Seeing his ada awake the Prince began to describe in great detail his adventures the night before.

Thranduil's eyes sparkled and he was unable to take his eyes off of his child through the story telling. Well, unable to move much at all as he had spent the night cramped on an elfling's bed.

After his story was told and it was quiet for a moment Legolas got a gleam in his eye. "Ada you are in my bed, what will the other elves say?"

"Let them say what they will, I care not. You'll be lucky if your ada ever lets u out of his sight again!" Thranduil said with fire.

In that moment, as young as he was, Legolas knew just how fiercely his ada loved him. Would forever love him.

tbc


	12. Goodness Gracious

Title: Long Under Tree

Author: Darkhorse

Rating: PG

Summary: Legolas is an elfling giving his ada headaches and heartache. The young life of Legolas 'long under tree'.

Feedback: yes please

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Ada can we thee the wizard?" Legolas asked excitedly while Thranduil dropped a tunic over his head and gently began to pull his little arms through the sleeves. Legolas had been given a warm bath where the scratches and bruised knees from his misadventure were kissed and worried over by his besotted ada.

"He is waiting in the hall to dine with us this morning." Thranduil informed the wriggly elfling. "If you are good and stop struggling we can greet him all the sooner."

"Ada! Let's go!" Legolas scrambled off of the bed and through the tapestry covered door leaving the King holding a small pair of leggings in one hand. Legolas was half way down the corridor before he was caught up by Elrond. Lifting the elfling into his arms, he held back a wide grin at the elfling's grumpy expression. Legolas struggled lightly to be put down but Elrond only laughed at him "Where do you think you are going held pen 'naked one'?" Legolas pouted at being captured and grumpily blew his hair out of his eyes.

With a slight blush on his cheeks, Thranduil retrieved his bare-bottomed elfling from the Lord who had been on his way to the library. Elrond was startled to see the King with his hair unwrapped, looking wildly disheveled and still in his sleeping robes.

He had known Thranduil for centuries and the King had always been annoyingly stern and precisely well ordered in his appearance. All Elrond could do was grin in amazement. This morning, the ruler was the most beautiful elf Elrond had ever seen. His shimmering golden hair lay in soft waves against his smooth skin and his vivid blue eyes sparkled.

Yet there was something else, for the first time Elrond realized that he was older than Thranduil. With his elfling clutched in his arms, close to his thin and muscled body, the Royal looked like a boy himself. He was only a young elf underneath it all, called to rule before his time.

Elrond had to catch his breath.

"He is quick." Thranduil said bashfully as he cradled Legolas against his chest. Elrond sputtered trying to respond but he could only stand there with his mouth open. "And quite naked." The King added patting his son's bare bottom confused as to what he should say after the awkward silence.

Thranduil was suddenly overcome with guilt, Elrond was a much more forgiving and tolerant elf than he was. The Lord was smiling kindly at him even though he had been downright disrespectful to the Noldor the night before. He had taken his anger out on this noble Lord time and again over the long years of his life.

He didn't know of anyway he could apologize for it. He had planned on composing himself as regally as he was able before facing the Lord again, where he would offer his most sincere regret over ill spoken words.

Thranduil didn't know why he always felt so angry and bad tempered around the Lord, perhaps it was because he did not want to be viewed as an ignorant, lesser Sinda in front of the legendary Noldor that his ada had fought with. Whatever the reason was, he was ashamed of it. Embarrassed, he turned and made for his bedchamber bidding Elrond a hasty goodbye. Missing the slump of the Lord's shoulders and the look of longing aimed at his back.

Legolas, who had just made a mad dash in all his glory to see the wizard seemed just as eager to get going. 'Why do ada's have to take so long?' he thought with a pout. The King flopped him down on the bed and began to tug the small pair of leggings over slim little elf legs. Still unspeakably grateful to have his beloved child with him Thranduil kissed small hands and tickled his elfling's belly until breathless giggles erupted.

Legolas who didn't understand modesty over comfort was very itchy and making this known to everyone as the King and Prince made their way to the dining hall. After having to stop several times so his elfling could scratch his legs, Thranduil was beginning to feel itchy himself. He casually reached down to scratch his own leg when he looked up and noticed that he and Legolas had attracted a small audience of giggling servants. Thranduil pretended that he was only straightening a wrinkle in his robes before he stood upright and glared at the smirking party.

When the two made it to the dining hall and the members stood in greeting, Legolas only had eyes for the wizard. Thranduil knowing his son all to well put a restraining hand on him to keep the elfling from pouncing on the Istari.

When he was lifted and placed is his chair, the wizard winked at the wide eyed boy but Legolas didn't respond, he was starring intently at the wizard's beard.

"Hello Legolas!" Mithrandir welcomed him.

The elfling remained quietly staring.

"He was very excited to see you this day Mithrandir, Legolas, say hello." Thranduil scolded gently.

As if woken from a spell, Legolas complied. "Hello Mith-an-neer, can you show my ada how you breathe fire please." He requested innocently.

The wizard chuckled and Thranduil looked perplexed. "Legolas what are you talking about?"

"I think I can answer that." Mithrandir replied taking his pipe from his robes and immediately attempting to light it.

"Oh no, not at my table and not around my elfling you don't." Thranduil growled. "It's bad enough that you would poison your own lungs with that smog. I won't have it near my ion."

Mithrandir immediately put the pipe away. Elves were eternally delicate creatures when it came to such things. When he looked up he noticed the prince frowning slightly.

"It its all right Mith-an-neer my ada still likes you, he ith only a little bit angry sometimes." Legolas said gently patting the wizard's hand.

"This one will be a great diplomat one day Thranduil, if you can keep him from taking on some of your more abrasive qualities." The wizard told the now very affronted King with a twinkle in his eye.

"Legolas, finish your milk." 'something needs to occupy that mouth!' Thranduil added to himself. Legolas did so, gulping noisily while continuing to stare at his wizard over the rim of the large cup.

"Elrond shall be traveling back to Rivendell soon won't he?" The wizard asked carefully.

Thranduil only grunted in response.

"Tell me, what have you managed to accomplish while you kept company?" Mithrandir asked knowingly.

"Much, you will be happy to know. The Noldor was late in offering help, but he has offered help. I cannot say the same for the Istari it seems. Greenwood has become a dangerous place and I've had no help but my own warriors who dwindle in number by the day." Thranduil replied bitterly.

Legolas was enjoying his favorite breakfast of honey bread and berries, completely oblivious to the tension that was settling over the room. He swung his legs back and forth rapidly, his feet far from the floor, he found could swing them alternately and so high that the tips of his boots hit the bottom of the table *thump* *thump*. This was fun!

"Thranduil, I am not blind to what has been going on here. I will offer what assistance I can. Elrond has offered his help, you would be right to not let your bitterness harm your judgment when it comes to your Kingdom!"

*thump* thump*

"You dare to lecture me?! You are responsible for overseeing middle earth not I! My people suffer because you have forgotten your responsibilities! Elrond has a ring of power, he is far from the battle in his realm, I'm on the front lines keeping him safe at the cost of my own elves!"

*thump* thump*

"You forget who you are speaking to! Do not claim to know what is beyond what you can see Thranduil! It is not only you and yours who have felt the effects of the ever encroaching darkness."

*thump* thump*

"At the very least I can see what is in front of my nose! Where have you been?! I'm ruling a land that is no longer recognizable to me!" Thranduil boomed.

*thump*thump*

"LEGOLAS!" The king shouted, turning on the elfling. "Stop that!"

The shout had startled Legolas so badly that he jerked the cup of milk he was holding violently and splashed the contents all over his face and tunic.

There was dead silence in the room for a moment until Legolas began to sniffle. Thranduil felt a lump grow in his throat. Legolas struggled to hold back his tears and the King felt terrible and useless until he realized that Legolas had his hands thrust out toward him.

"Kwar lle, Kwar lle." 'Hold you, hold you.' Legolas sobbed out.

Plucking the elfling out of his chair he cradled him on his lap, Thranduil wiped his son's face and hands with a cloth that ada's always have in their pocket. Suddenly he was overwhelmingly grateful for the fact that his elfling needed him. To his little leaf he was just ada, adored and instantly forgiven for his bursts of temper.

Mithrandir was aware of the King's troubles and had been doing what he could, the anger and frustration the King had expressed was understandable. Wood elves were powerful warriors, they were divine and beautiful people but they had a fierce quality to them. The wizard had never been able to get as close to them as he had to other elves because of this. The gentleness he was now witnessing between father and son was something he had never seen from the King before.

"I apologize Mithrandir, there was no need for me to behave that way. I am grateful that you are here now." Thranduil solemnly spoke.

The wizard could hardly believe his ears and immediately offered his forgiveness.

It was a few moments later that an oddly timid Elrond entered with his two nervous sons behind him. "Greetings Mithrandir." Elrond extended his hand from his shoulder. He blushed slightly at the Wizard's knowing grin.

"Good day Thranduil...are we all welcome at your table?" The Rivendell Lord asked carefully.

After a long pause the King gestured to a seat, all the while glaring at the twins.

"We will be departing soon Thranduil...I realize that this is not something you would wish to discuss but..." Elrond began waving his hand toward Legolas.

"I would appreciate any help you can send Elrond." Thranduil cut him off.

"Of course, I would have sent them even if you had denied my help." Elrond cleared his throat. "I was referring to Legolas."

Thranduil's hold tightened around his elfling's middle. "There is nothing to discuss Noldor." Thranduil tried not to let his anger show in his voice but unfortunately the message was all too clear, 'Mine.' It said.

"Ada you are thquishing me." Legolas panted as he was clutched tighter and tighter to the King's chest.

"I think it is time for me to get to know this Prince of Greenwood better!" Gandalf interviened as he stood. "What say you Legolas will you show me about so your ada and Lord Elrond can have a talk?"

"You go and look after the wizard now ion." Thranduil told him. Legolas could feel his ada's tension and hesitated. "Ada, I want you to come." His lip trembled slightly. "Be a good boy now." Thranduil said setting him on he floor and opened Legolas' small hand and kissed his palm. "That kiss is for your pocket. When you miss your ada you can pull it out and place it on your cheek." Legolas closed his fingers on his kiss and placed it gingerly in his tunic pocket.

The king smiled at him every time he looked back as he walked away hand in hand with the wizard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why don't you show me the gardens Legolas?" Mithrandir suggested to the elfling.

Legolas, who was taking his adar's command to look after the Wizard literally, seemed skeptical. "I don't know Mith-an -neer, there might be orcth out there!" Although Legolas' want to see the birds and breath the fresh air overcame his caution. "Well....If you really want to....I'll hold your hand so you don't get lost!" The elfling declared much to Mithrandir's amusement.

The wizard was suddenly saddened, for an elfling to know and fear the decay of middle earth on his doorstep was a sad thing indeed.

Mithrandir noticed that Legolas continued to steal glances at his beard and look away quickly before he could be discovered. 'It must be strange for him, never having seen other races, to see a being with hair on his face.' Mithrandir pondered with a grin.

After one particularly long stare Legolas realized he had been noticed and blushed deeply. He gave a startled squeal as he was scooped into the wizard's arms and held close to the object of his interest.

Without reluctance or caution Legolas immediately grasped the beard with both hands and snuggled his face into the thick hair. "Oohhh Mith," the elfling sighed into the wizard's beard. "I wish I had fur like you!" Mithrandir was becoming more enamored with this little elf at every passing moment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The twins could not have been more bored. After the scolding they had received from their ada and the way King Thranduil was looking at them now they realized that the remainder of their visit would most likely be dull. They missed Legolas desperately.

The room was quiet until Thranduil could not take the misery of the twins any longer. "Go...be gone with you. Legolas should be in the stables if I know him well enough." The King told them. The boy's eyes brightened and they beamed at him before scurrying from the room.

"That was a great kindness, I thank you" Elrond replied shocked and encouraged by the King's behavior.

"Well, the wizard will be with them...how much damage could they do?" Thranduil groused.

"So…as to Legolas, we will be leaving in two days time. Do you still wish for him to go with me to Rivendell or have I damaged our relationship so badly that you no longer trust me?" Elrond asked.

"It's not you Elrond, I'm sorry for my words spoken in fear and anger. I know it is the right thing to send Legolas with you. I would be a better ruler if I did not have to worry about his safety. I just don't know how I will bear it." The words were spoken haltingly and with a great deal of difficulty.

"How could I ever tell him that he must go with you, he's still such a 'little' elfling…he needs me." Thranduil asked Elrond beseechingly.

"It will be hard for him. All I can promise is that in Rivendell he would be safe and would treat him as one of my own children. Once I send an envoy of men and advisors to you, the trouble will stabilize and you would be able to visit him and enjoy my hospitality." Elrond tried to comfort.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The wizard was speaking with the stable master, Legolas waited patiently but it was becoming increasingly difficult for the elfling to wait for his new friend's attention. "Mith." The elfling peeped, tugging on the wizards robes. When he was ignored, Legolas waited quietly again.

The boy longingly gazed about the stables. He had wanted to show the wizard the many fine horses and his pony's new saddle and now he was stuck waiting for him to finish droning on with a big elf. "Mith." He tried again and gave a more forceful tug only to be ignored but for the wizards large hand coming to rest on his golden head. Sighing in defeat Legolas clutched Mithrandir's knee and rested his head against his leg. Legolas had learned early in life that when big elves were talking it was best to be quiet and patient.

Finally after what had seemed to the elfling like an eternity the two finished their conversation and attention was once again returned to him. "Well l what would you like to do Legolas?"

Suddenly Legolas remembered what he wanted to see more than ponies and ornate saddles. " Mith can you breathe fire for me pleeeease?"

"Oh Legolas, I don't think that your adar would approve. Surely there is something else you would like to see, I am a wizard after all. I know many fine tricks."

"Oh Mith Please? I will never tell my ada, that is the trick I would like to see!"

The wizard looked into the excited, gentle eyes of his tiny companion and mentally cursed himself because he could not resist them. What would be the harm in showing the elfling a few smoke creatures, maybe a smoky gull or dragon?

"Alright Legolas but you mustn't let your ada hear of this." The wizard warned.

Legolas clapped his hands with glee. As the wizard reached into his robes and

pulled out his strange device.

"Here now young one lets sit on these hay bales white I show you how I breathe fire." With a wave of his hand over the edge of the device and it glowed with flame, Legolas watched closely while the wizard wrapped his lips around one end of the contraption and his cheeks hollowed.

The Prince clasped his hands in his lap awaiting the flames to come shooting from the great beings mouth. "Don't make a lot of fire Mith, we would not want to frighten the horses." Legolas said reasonably.

Mithrandir nearly choked on the smoke he held in his mouth at the elfling's concern and manage to exhale it in the shape of a rather inelegant bird that performed a nose dive from his mouth.

Legolas was speechless, that was not what he had expected to happen at all. While the elfling's mouth gaped, Mithrandir took another puff and this time he blew forth a leaping fawn from between his lips. Legolas' eyes grew impossibly large and he watched as the fawn leapt away and evaporated into the air.

The wizard made a ship and gull for the elfling all the while trying to contain his laughter at the high pitched squeals and clapping of the little prince beside him. Mithrandir continued before finishing the display with a family of hopping rabbits.

Legolas had squealed so excitedly during the 'fire breathing' performance that the istari was certain a guard or two would be alerted and come running to the stables.

In fact it was not a guard that came upon them but Selle the head officer and weapons master of Thranduil's army that had come to seek counsel. Selle chuckled as he came upon the wizard and the giggling elfling whose arms were wrapped tightly about his weathered neck.

"I am sorry to interrupt my lord, I was hoping to have a chance to speak with you privately." Selle requested.

"Hello Selle!!" Legolas beamed. He had always loved the weapons master. It was odd that the two should bond but Legolas had taken an instant liking to the elf. Other elves had always been exceedingly careful and overly tender with the small prince, fearing the wrath of the King as well as the terror of actually harming the child. Whenever Selle spotted the elfling it was customary for Legolas to be picked up and tossed into the air only to be gently caught and cuddled to the master's muscled chest. Legolas was also excited to meet the elfling that was growing in Selle's beloved's belly. No longer would he be the youngest elf in arda and he had already decided that the elfling would be his best friend.

"Hello dear Prince." Selle cupped the small chin. "I must steal away your new friend for a bit, I am sorry Legolas."

Legolas got to his feet and straightened his body into a perfect line. "Yes Master!" He saluted with his palm from his chest.

"Why elfling, you sounded just like my best warriors! I must bring you along on our next hunt to show the others how it is to be done!" Selle praised with a fond grin.

"Oh yes my lord, please, I want to hunt!" Legolas said, forgetting his posture and composure completely.

"I cannot wait for the day when your adar will let me my prince." The master gently denied him.

Legolas was about to protest when the twins came upon him in the stables.

"Hello Legolas." Elrohir said shyly.

"Have you forgiven us?" Elladan asked.

"For what? You did nothing wrong." The Prince stated with confusion.

"Come Master Selle, let us go discuss your defenses." Mithrandir input. "Legolas you stay here with the twins, I promise I will return to you once I am done."

"You got lost because of us." Elladan replied once the elfling was focused on them again.

"I got lost because I fell athleep in a bathket." Legolas lisped and smiled good naturedly. "Come, let's play!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I am sorry for the blame I have put on you over the years Elrond. You have not been deserving of it." Thranduil spoke in earnest.

There was silence as the lord seemed to be staring a hole into the King's face before he startled to reality. "I'm sorry Thranduil, what was that you said? I seem to be lost in thought this day." Elrond had been entranced by the king's smooth facial features and gently curved lips. Valar! He would never be able to look at the King the same way after beholding his true and unguarded beauty this morn!

"You don't have to rub it in Elrond, I am trying to apologize." Thranduil said looking at his goblet. "I find myself saddened to think of you leaving in a few days, I have much enjoyed your company."

"I have enjoyed yours as well." Elrond said placing his hand boldly atop the King's own. "It is difficult enough to rule with much help, it seems you have so few to share your burden, you must let someone close Thranduil. You need a friend young one."

Thranduil startled at being called young by the noldo and startled again at his hand being so gently embraced by the slightly rougher hand of the lord. "I...I would be glad to have you to be my friend Elrond. If you would have my friendship." Thranduil said with a timidness he had never before known.

"Curse this shadow that has fallen upon my lands! I would restore these woods to Greenwood the Great but everyday we come closer to darkness. We fight against an unbeatable foe!" Thranduil pounded his fist upon the table.

"But, You no longer fight alone my friend. I swear I will do all that is within my power to help you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" What have you and the wizard been doing Legolas?" Elrohir asked.

"Oh! Mith breathed fire for me!" Legolas explained with wide eyes.

"Breathed fire?! How did he do so? Elrohir and I have seen his great fireworks but never flame shooting from his nostrils!" Elladan exclaimed.

"Oh it was nothing like that. It was magnificent! Smoke creatures and ships came from between his lips!" Legolas beamed. "And he made my favorite animals appear, hopping rabbuts!"

"Legolas are you telling us stories? Surely this is not true." Elladan asked.

"But it is true! He made them come from this...thing... it looked like...oh here it is!"

Legolas replied holding up the pipe from where it rested beside him on the hay bale.

Elrohir took it from him. "How does it work Legolas? You must show us!"

TBC


End file.
